Babey Bella
by missbipolar101
Summary: At three years old, Bella's family was attacked by wolfs. She was found in the woods by the cullens.Watch how Bella grows with the cullens and she progresses. *Cant spell well so if you cant take it dont read!* Sequel in the making: Book 1/5 age:3-13
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

**FIXED ON APRIL 8, 2011 **

* * *

** Okay :) So this is my first story Ive created :D! I am Editing all the chapters, Adding descriptions, doing spell Checks, all that good stuff so I could make the story better for ya :D So I hope you enjoy my comment. Please Review, and Recommend :) That would make my day :) Feel Free to message me trailers or Covers cause' I have not a creative bone in my body lol! Anywhoo Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

I danced around in my room to the song 'Party Girl' by Stephen Jerzack

My name is Isabella Swan. I'm half witch half vampire and I'm only 3 years old, but highly intelligent.

We had just moved hear, My mom, dad and I did.

Mom's a witch, dad's a vampire. They really don't get along that well but they hide it around me. They don't know what I can do. And I can't tell them because I know that they will be scared of me. Because my Daddy Charlie is afraid of fire and momma is afraid of water because when she was a little girl she almost drowned in a local pool.

I can do a lot more things, but I figure not to even let them know about it. One thing, is I have extraordinary hearing.

I skipped down the stairs. My mother or father had guest, I could smell them. And they were weird smelling people.

They didn't really stink, but they didn't have the pleasant smell that normal humans did.

When my mom saw me she scent a mental message, something Witches could do.

'Hide! You have to hide or they will hurt you! Don't worry about us.'

I know what was happening, I wasn't stupid. Mom had told me about them once, Ware wolfs. They kill us.

"Mark, let's just get this over with," One said, with that I ran upstairs, because what I saw was horrifying. My father's hand was bitten off, his nose was concave int from a punch.

I went in my secret room, which was a small slit that only I could get through because of a spell I did to it. You wouldn't have been able to see it anyway.

Even though I was hidden in my secret room, I still felt the need to hide more. So I hid under my Blanket and grabbed my Teddy Mr. Poof that I had sense I was a baby, even now it was a lot larger than I was.

I threw the cover over my head and lay-ed on-top of my teddy bear, my thumb in mouth.

Shivering, Rocking back and forth.

Then I herd it, it was a sound that I had never herd.

My mothers pleading scream. "Please!" She shouted, so loud that I could guess that she broke a few windows because of the frequency.

"Momma." I said silently. I knew she would be able to hear the mental message. But I didn't get a response. I didn't get a sign of anything. That was it, my momma was gone to another life like grandma. And my Daddy, who knows wear he went. No one really knows.

I fell asleep still under my blanket to my tears. Hoping that today was only a dream.

* * *

**Awe :( Poor Bella, It gets better I swear :D! I hope you liked it! Don t forget to Review because those things make my day~**


	2. Cry and Seek

**Chapter Two  
Cry And Seek**

***EDITED* **

* * *

**Hola Mi Readers! I hope you will enjoy this chapter as much as you did the last!And if you didn't then I have failed you :) All the Reviews and comments are awesome! Hehe! So Just keep it up because you ROCK ON!**

* * *

Isabella's Point Of View

I woke up with tear filled eyes.

I crept out my little hiding whole and crawled down the stairs.

Their was nothing hear, what am I going to do now?

I know it was selfish, but I couldn't think about my parents rite now because I didn't want to be so sad.

I sighed and went up to my momma's room. I took the locket that she said her mother gave to her and put it around my neck. I took my dad's big bag. I shoved my blanket, teddy bear and a few clothing items in their.

I walked slowly down the stairs and went to the refrigerator.

I put my dad's blood bag's into metal cups that cept it fresh then put in food that will last and walked out of the house.

This was it, I was on my own now. No one can help me unless I go to one of those orphanage home's and that was not a option, I hear how bad they treat those kids. I don't want that for me.

After hours of running through woods I stopped at a wood. I wasn't sure wear I was now, but I could tell that I was alone. SO I allowed myself to cry. I gave off silent tears at first, then the pain in my venom beating heart so I have off little whimpers.

Rosalie's POV.

I herd little whimpers, it was a humans whimper.

Not Just a human, a child's whimper.

The rest of my family stop as soon as they herd it to.

We all turned to Edward, wondering why this little human child was crying.

Edward pursed his lips. "I don't smell anyone elce...Just a child." Edward said.

We all looked at each other.

"Is she in pain?" Carslile asked. Causing Esme to put a hand on her heart.

Isabella's POV.

I continued to sob and sob until I let another imagine hit me. I need to get it all out now. My mom's scream. I pictured them hurting her, and her screaming, begging them to stop.

And that's when I let out the most silent but painful sob I could muster.I knew after I had let this all loose, I would be free.

Esme's POV.

Me and my family waited and waited for the human child to stop sobbing, but My heart was hurting so much.

And I lost all control and started running as soon as I herd a light sob.

* * *

**This was the turning point for Bella :) I know that Esme is such a loveing creature so she was perfect for the job :D! Just a warning, Rosalie and Bella will not be the best of friends for a while DX!**


	3. Young Broken Heart

**Chapter Three  
The Young who is Heart Broken**

***EDITED***

* * *

Esme's POV.

We all gasped at what we saw.

A beautiful child, more beautiful than any child, she was sitting on a stub of a tree with her head in her knees.

I rushed to her side, oddly she felt a little bit warm to me. She didn't even seemed alarmed.

"What's wrong sweetheart?" I asked soothingly.

She looked up now. Hey brown eyes were red rimmed and her eyes were puffy. "The Wolf's killed my momma and daddy." Then she cried a little bit more.

Edward Hissed. The look in her eyes, they withled so much pain, so much...understanding.

"Thats Breaking the treaty." Said Emmit angry.

Jasper's eyes were red. When he saw I was looking at him, his eyes he shrugged. "I don't know."

Vampires couldn't cry! Yet their Jasper was, nearly in tears. I rubbed circles on the little girls back, and I don't know why but she let out a huge sob, and Jasper dropped to his knees in pain I'm assuming.

Could this little girl truly be hurting this much to effect Jasper to this extent? If that were the case then we needed to get her to calm down.

Although it was honestly heartbreaking that this small girl had so much pain in her.

"My-my momma told me not to talk to strangers." She suddenly studded out, although it was obvious that she welcomed my touch. Probably because it was so motherly like the Rest of the family decided on many years ago when they spend up to me, its funny my power is motherly nature.

I laughed a little. That's when I smelled it, it was faint, but it was their. Blood, human blood. But it was so strong it couldn't have been coming from this human girl. It was coming from her direction though. The rest of my family must have smelled it to.

"What's that smell?" I asked the girl.

"What smell?" She asked, sniffling.

"Oh, nothing. It's just I tout I smelled something..."

Her eyes showed realization. " Oh, you mean blood?" She asked, digging through a large bag, she pulled out a medal cup.

"Its 'O' I think, my daddy only lets me have it on special occasions." she said opening the bottle, then she smiled. It was obvious that the reminder made her feel better.

Why would this little girl have blood?

And it scared me when she sniffed it and smiled more.

Also she said the wolfs came to kill her family, Shurly in their Wolf form correct? If they were in their human form, how on earth would this child know what a wolf is?

Jasper had a smile on his face now to. This was to odd.

"Do you know what you are?" My husband Carslile asked the young girl.

"Yes, I am a half bread?"

half bread? Did she mean breed?

"Care to clarify?" My husband asked.

"Uh, I am a witch and a Vampire,"

I was struck with shock and suddenly went stiff. This girl knew such and advanced word as 'Clarify' and second she was a vampire/ witch, She was a immortal child. A beautifull one at that. The ones that shouldn't exist, The ones that under no circumstances should not step foot onto the earth. At that moment, I knew that I would die for this Child. I would fight for her until the death. Edward staired at me intently, not commenting on my loud thous, Just listening intently.

* * *

**:) See, Told ya! Lol, itching for more? You know you are ;) Haha this chapter was about 650 words :) Yea, I know it doesn't seem like it its just I am adding detail so It dosent look like it :P So I hope you DID like it, and i hope you WILL comment, and I hope you DO recommend! HEHE!**


	4. Hope, Trust and love

**Chapter Four**  
**Hope, Trust and Love**  
***Edited***

* * *

**So In this chapter you are finaly getting a taste of Rosalie's thouts :) Their not mean, but she just isn't sure of herself, well, you will see what I mean in a minuite :D!**

* * *

Rosalie's POV.

This beautiful child, this beautiful immortal child was extraordinary.

The question was, what do we do now?

I could only hope that we could take in this child.

Edward Hissed at me, and I cringed.

Without my permission, my eyes went black with thirst.

The small girl's silver eyes flashed to me, and she cocked her head to the side.

"Your thirsty?" She asked UN-afraid.

I nodded...confused a bit on how she knew.

She stood up. "I do this to daddy sometimes when we go into the blood banks."

She stood in front of me and bit her own skin, causing a scentless blood to trickle down her arm. I wasn't sure if it was because she was so young or if she was a witch.

"Close your eyes." She said gently.

She pressed her arm ageist my mouth and the small trickle of blood touched my tong. It tasted so delicious despite the smell, that I was worried I wouldn't be able to stop.

I didn't use my fangs, the blood came freely. I drunk till I got my fill though, I got the amount of blood that 10 Elk would have.

She looked perfectly fine when I opened my eyes.

"See, It really wasn't my blood. It's a illusion." She explained.

This girl was so clever.

"Wait! I'm Bella, my momma told me that people like you would want to hurt me. You won't try and hurt me right? Because I don't want you to get hurt." She said, throwing her arms up.

Esme walked back up to Bella. "Silly girl, don't be scared. We won't hurt you."

"I wasn't scared for me." She mumbled silently.

I was confused but to caught up in her appeal that I couldn't bring myself to care.

Then it hit me, Edward nor Emmit had said anything.

I turned to them, Edward and Emmit were both leaning agents the tree, watching in fascination meanwhile Edward was looking constraining, Emmit just had a big goofy grin pasted to his face.

Bella sighed and got up, stuffing her cup thing back into her bag.

"Well, I've got to go." Bella sighed. "My aunt Marie is a vampire and she lives some wear in the forest. A little cottage. So I figure if I just keep running I'll come across her scent or something. Thank you." She said pleasantly and politely.

She couldn't go alone! She must be tired, did she even sleep?

I figured she did when she did a cute little yawn.

Emmit pouted. "Shes tired, Can she stay for the nite Esme? Carslile? Please!" Emmit begged. I was glad he did because I would have if Emmit didn't. And I really don't like to do things like that.

"Okay." Esme said smiling, you could tell that she was delighted also.

Bella smiled brightly and Brilliantly.

"Okay, one nite can't be so bad!" She said.

Alice squealed and Emmit rubbed Bella's head, causing her bangs to fall form her ponytail.

Bella looked up at her bangs and blew them up, much to her frustration they just fell back down again.

She rolled her eyes, she was completely entertaining herself. But watching her was fascinating.

But now, I felt guilty. Guilty for the thoughts i was now having about Isabella. At first, I wanted her to come with her. For me, only me. Everyone loved her, If everyone loved her, She would replace somone.. Emmet is a goof, Alice is a shopaholic, Edward is the piano Player, Jasper is the one you can count on. Who am I? I am the beautiful one. Though so is Bella. The person who would get replaced, That person would be me.

* * *

Blah, And walah! Hehe told ya, See Rosalie is just a selfish gal' who isn't going to share her light. So dont mess with her, WOOH Shes a sexy b! tch :P lmao READ ON PWEASE!


	5. Kids got Skills

**Chapter Five  
Kid's Got Skill**

* * *

**Oh my gawsh! I edited this completely over, TWICE! Ugh! I cried for real beause I had to re-write it..TWICE! This is my third time now and Im sick of fan fiction! Dont expect me to update!**

Bella's POV.

The Cullens, I found out, Were taking me to their home.

Alice, she was had spiky hair that stuck up, She was some sort of person who could see the future. That was weird. And it was certainly not conferting. Their would be no surprises with her like...ever!

Carslile was a doctor. That is insane. A vampire of which is a docter? I bet he had killed tons... and then he had told me that he was almost amune to blood. I think that maybie, just somehow that may be his gift, though I doubt hese thout of it. Self controal.

Esme was nice, sweet and loveing. That reminded me of my mother. She was so veary pretty. Carslile and her were wife and husband. As were Rosalie and Emmet. Edward, Jasper and Alice were all single.

Edward was tall, like the green giant. He would just stare at me sometimes which was creepy but somehow I found it conferting that he was keeping an eye on me, makeing shure that I don't hurt myself and all.

Emmet was a goofball, I was on his shoulders while he ran to the cullens. He was big to, Edward Ant' got nun on Emmet! He was like the Giant that lives up a bean stock! A big one! Emmet was nice, He was vary strong. That was his gift.

Rosalie was pretty, she cept sending me looks, looks of jealousy. She would cling to Emmets arms every so often also she would hiss. I shrugged it off.

Jasper, OH OH Japser. He was head over Hills for Alice. Unrecryded love. It was horrable! Edward knew, And Im shure Jasper wasn't going to do anything about it because Alice could see the future.

I was introduced to every room of the house. Jasper and Alice shared a room odly. Alice thout of him as a brother, Jasper thout of her as the love of her life. It was oveious I shouldn't do anything about their silent love so I just stood back.

Now, we were all seated at the Cullens remarkable expensive looking dineing room table.

I sighed. "Ask Away." I told them. They all wen't down the line asking questions. First was Edward.

"Wolfs, You said wolfs kill your family?" Edward asked in baby language.

"Yes they killed my family. I am three years old though mentaly I am 5. I'm a hybrid. From a vampire and a witch. I'm the powerfull generashon. And it could cause trobble. So the Wolfs, North's pack try to kill every vampire witch couple their is. They probaby didn't know about me though." I said.

Eward sat back in the chair, I let him ponder as Alice was bounceing up and down.

"Well first...WHO GOT THAT OUTFIT! IT IS SO CUTE!" A few people chuckled.

I shrugged. "I just threw something together."

"You did that yourself?"

I nodded.

Then she sat back. I guess she needed pondering to..

Jasper was next.

Everyone asked questions except Rosalie and Emmet now, All the questions were basic. Were did you come from, what is your diet. Things like that.

"Rosalie?" I asked.

Her red lips puckered. "No, nothing."

I shrugged and moved to Emmet.

"Will you play football with me?" He asked me with a goofy grin.

"OF COARSE!" I chimed.

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.o Hour and a half later.

"Okay." Emmet groaned, getting up from the grownd, mud stained on his back and grass in his hair. "Youve got skills."


	6. Rule number one,do not giggle at MrPoof

February 14, 2011

Rule #1, don't giggle at Mr. Poof

Bella's Point of view.

The vampires looked at me like I was a vampire...

And I'm not. Last I checked I'm half, and that's a big difference.

I felt a rumble in my tummy, a sign that I needed to get human food in me.

Ugh, curse that equal diet!

Then I forgot, wear is Mr. Poof wasn't in my arms, wear he should be.

My daddy gave me Mr. Poof when I was first born, and I had never been apart from it for so long.

I stopped in the middle of the yard and stared at my empty hands, my lip poked out and it soon began to shake.

"W-wear is he?" I asked softly, looking with my eyes.

Everyone was suddenly surrounding me.

"Wear is what?" Jasper asked.

I looked up at him, "Mr. Poof." I said, then looked back down.

Emmit giggled. Did Emmit just giggle, a giggle thats as girly as mine giggle?

I turned to him. "Whats so funny Mr. ?" I asked him, growling,

Mad that I only reached his knees.

"You said Mr. Poof."

I glared before lifting my arms to him.

He lifted me up, I hit him on the head with my fist. "Don't giggle on Mr. Poof." I growled and wiggled free of his hold.

Everyone giggled, but I was still worried.

"Who is Mr. Poof?" Asked Esme.

"Mr. Poof is my teddy bear daddy got for me when I was a baby, and blanket is-"

"Let me guess, hes her girlfriend?" Emmit suddenly said.

I fell to the ground in tears of anger. Something I hated that I did.

"Leave me alone! Your a bully!" I said, then stomped away into the house, because I predicted in approximately 0.2 seconds it would start raining.

"Mr. Poof." I called. "Oh Mr. Poof?"

Esme giggled. "Oh honey, wear did you last see Mr. Poof?"

I tapped my foot. "Well, Mr. Poof was in my book bag, wrapped inside of blanket. But my blanket was on me when I woke up."

Esme smiled. "Lets go look on the bed." She guided me into the room I slept in, which was Alice's. I just liked it because it had blue everywhere. Blue makes me feel safe in a way.

I gasped. Mr. Poof was on the floor. I ran and jumped onto him.

I crawled up to his ear. "Mr. Poof, you better not do that again." I said, then pecked his stuffed ear.

Everyone laughed, but in adornment. I only herd 6 laughs...

I turned around. "Wears Emmit?"

Rosalie walked to me. "He was sad he hurt your feelings. He wanted to be left alone."

I rolled my eyes. Sensitive teddy bear. "I'll go talk to him." I said.

"But he ran off."

Alice smirked. "Oh trust me Rose, she will be fine."

I winked at Alice before taking off following Emmit scent.

:o! :o! :o!

:) Okay, so their was no harm done hear, Of coarse Emmit is hurt! Bell cried :( But their going to be awesome prank buddy's in the neer future... Just wait... OOOO! I said to much!


	7. She Stays!

February 14, 2011

So she stays!

Emmit's POV.

I could hear someone coming after me, I tout I told them that I wanted to be alone!

Gosh, I hate myself, how could I make sweet innocent Bella cry?

I felt someone tap my shoulder, I turned around and one swift movement but their was no one their. I looked left then right.

"Down hear." I herd Bella's sweet and soft voice,

"Huh? Down wear?"

I felt a tug on my trousers,

"DOWN HERE!" The voice said, a little louder.

I looked down.

"Oh," I said, hanging my head in sorrow. "Hey Bella."

Bella shoved past me. "Your such a cry baby Emmy."

I smirked, "Your not mad at me?"

She roaled her eyes. "No, I went in the house because It was going to rain.-" I looked up, and sure enough it WAS raining! And I wasn't wet the latest bit. "-and I cry when I'm mad. Even when I'm not real real mad. I still cry." She sat on a rock.

"How can you do this?" I mos-honed toward the rain.

She smiled. "Its an advantage of being a witch I think, it was daddy's gift to control the weather, so it just may be because of his venom." She shrugged.

"Bella, When are you leaving.?" I asked her. Afraid that it will be soon.

"Oh, I need to go really soon," She said sighing.

"But why?" I asked.

She pouted. "Emmit, I need to tell my aunt what happened first, and second she is the only person who knows how to properly care for me." She said.

I sighed, Bella was so perfect and young.. She didn't' need to be out hear in these woods!

"Well, could I come with you? You know just to come along? Then Ill come back home?"

She smiled and nodded. "Sure!"

Then her tummy rumbled, loud and she cliched her tummy.

She hissed and Blood started flowing out of her nose.

"Emmit we have to get back, quickly. I'm going to telaport myself their but hurry!"

I nodded.

Bella's POV.

When I opened my eyes I was in the Cullen home, Alice was their with a worried face and had a bowl of something...

I ate it desperately, trying to get my food to mix with the little blood I had left in my body. I reached in my bag and poured a little bowl in whatever this crap was that they made and sipped it down.

After I finished, I gave off a sigh and pushed the bowl back. I smiled. "Thank you."

Alice smiled. "Bella, you shouldn't have left without eating something."

I shrugged. "Emmit was more Important."

Rosalie glared at Emmit.

I scent him a mental message. ' Hey, Emmit, It's Bella. Some lines you may want to use for later.. buy her a bunches of roses but plastic. And say 'I will love you as long as these Roses are in good shape' "

I herd Edward chuckle... Okay?

Then I sighed, Alice zoomed over to me before I had a chance to Jump down off the stool.

Touching me for the first time, she stopped me.

I could feel a Zing going through my body, meaning she had a power and I was getting some of it.

I had even forgot about that! I could only wish that gift wasn't hard to handle.

Finally the Zing stopped and I looked up to Alice's shocked face.

"If you touch me, I get your gift." I said snugly. "What exactly is your gift?" I asked her worried.

She narrowed her eyebrows for a second, then she smiled. "I can see the future."

It took a few seconds for the word to sink in. WHAT! I will be able to see the future! Awesome!

I did my touchdown dance again. Everyone laughed.

"I really need to go though." I said with a sigh.

Esme's POV.

Those words broke my heart.

I wasn't ready for her to go.

She was the only thing that made me feel happy again. Of coarse my children make me happy, but they are not actual kids. They can't grow up with me. And its oveious Bella can't grow with me either.

I can't help but Imagine her when she gets older, from a teenager to adult hood.

Would she come back and visit us sometime?

"Bella, why do you have to go?" Jasper asked pouting. "I know you want to stay."

She sighed, "Because.. you saw what happened today. You can't care for me the way I needed to be cared for."

"But Carslile is a doctor, you can tell him all you know, and then he will find the rest of it." Edward added.

Bella shook her head. "Some things are so serious that it won't even be able to hold off long enough for me to last a day. What if I need something that you didn't know I needed and it is the most hardest thing to find on the earth?"

"You need stuff like that?" Carslile asked.

Bella smirked and shook her head no. "Not really, but I do need things that take time to get."

Rosalie sucked in a breath. "Please Bella, don't go. Not yet! I haven't even gotten a chance to take you anywhere! Or learn about you. Oh, please please please! We can look up your Aunt's number and we will get the information we need. Just please don't go."

We all looked at Rosalie Shocked, I mean, I love my daughter and I love that she has a high rate of confidence, but it really is good to see her do something for someone else.

Then we all turned to Bella expectantly. She sighed. "Alright."

What, did she really just say that?

My family erupted into cheers, and Emmit swooped her small body into his massive arms.

Bella was going to be so good for us all...

:O:P:D! BABEY PUSH ME! THEN BABEY PULL ME SO I CAN GET MY SATESFACTION! :) :D:P!

^A song

Okay so this took me forever to type just because I get distracted simply... :/

Haha and also I really hope its longer than most one's cause I worked on this for a LONGGG while. So I'm thinking I do 1 or 2 more chapters at bella at age 3... and skip to her birthday witch I'm going to say is only 4 weeks away? E.E idk we will haf to see. But thats it for 2 nite my honey cakes :D!


	8. I forgot what I named this chapter teehe

February 18, 2011

This BIG Dark Secret

Bella's POV.

**(A/N=Go and Answer my Poll! Its going to be needed!)**

"Alright." I finally said, I didn't want to make them sad, they all seemed like good people. And I didn't really want to leave anyway, its just its best if I did leave. I'm sure that I still WILL wind off leaving at some point but It wouldn't hurt to stay a few months.

All of the Cullen's cheered, and Emmit folded me in his large hungry arms. I snuggled into his chest and giggled.

Esme stood UN-moved. Did she not want me hear? That made my heart break. But I would stay a distance from her, because like I said before these are nice people, and I don't wasn't to make their lives any bit of Uncomfortable. But, but Esme helped me, I tout that she did like me... It...It hurt my feelings because... In a weird way... she reminded me of my mother! She was nice and sweet like my mom! And if my mom didn't like me then...

Well then if my mom didn't like me then I was a UN-likeable person.

But then I had to remember that she is not my mother and she don't have to like me if she doesn't wanna because I know that these other guys like me!

:)!

I sighed and wiggled down from Emmett's massive arms and sighed.

"I'm sorry you all had to see me all sick and stuff." I said shrugging.

They all looked at each other, and laughed. Not including Esme though, because she was still looking at me.

Then she smiled lovingly and swooped me up in her arms.

"Oh, you silly girl! Your so lovely, we only cared that you weren't feeling good! We don't care about how you look, what matters is if your okay!" She explained, practically saying the same thing twice, but I smiled because I was wrong.

Esme did like me, and I truly didn't have anything I needed to worry about. It was just a silly thout! Of coarse she would like me! She was the first one to confert me!

I snuggled into her neck happily, but when I looked up, I saw a piano through her hair!

OMG!

"Let go let go!" I said excitedly.

Esme smiled and set me down, I ran towards the piano, tripping only a small bit in the process.

My nose reached the tip of the piano seat, so I used levitation to bring me on top.

I couldn't sit at the piano or else my nose would be at the keys, and I wouldn't be able to see, so I stood up and brung my chubby fingers up.

I smiled and played Debussy Singing in the rain.

I closed my eyes, but continued smiling and playing.

A few seconds later I felt my hair being tyed up, I could tell it was Alice.

That only made me smile more for some reason and I continued to play.

Finaly, I came to an End, and put my pointer finger on the last key, witch was 'C' and bring it up delacitely, opening my eyes.

Everyone was standing in front of the piano smiling, I smiled back at them all.

"Do you know the piece you just played?" Edward asked me.

I smiled nodding.

"Well, little girl. This took me years to learn and play professionally, and you topped me.'' Edward said, swooping me in his arms and tapped my nose.

I giggled. "Eddie." I said shaking my head. "I can probably do anything you can do.. and do it better." I said, folding my arms over my chest and stepping back with the rest of the girls.

Jasper smirked. "Your on, tomorrow."

I nodded. "Fine, but I get to pick the first challenge."

"Done and Done." Emmit said smirking.

I shook all their hands and walked away, the girls trailing behind me, but on the way out the door, Carslile stopped me.

"Good luck." He said, poking my chubby cheek.

I giggled. "Thanks, but I have a feeling that they are going to be needing it more.." I said,

Then I looked back at them, then added.

"Way More."

Carslile smirked.

"I think your right." He whispers in my ear.

._. {{{[ . ]}}} :P! (. _ . (O.O!) Soo... : O! Woah!

Okay, hehe so that was what I call a long chapter! :) Don't forget to do my Poll, It would really help me out! All you have to do is go on my profile! HEHE! And also... :) I love you all! These reviews make me write during the week! Even though I am really buisy on the week and told you that I would just write on the weekends I write during the week cause of all the encouraging reviews! And so I hope you guys keep it up! Okay and so I love you guys.. I might write tomorrow to!


	9. uhRosalie's POV? hehe 4gt titleagn

February 17, 2011

Golden Girl

(A/N=Maria, who commented on chapter 8 I try and update two times a day, but sometimes I make due with 1 :P)  
(A/N=Today is the last day to do the poll, so far Jasper's in the lead ;P And Emmit and Alice are tied for second! So common get your vote on my 301 viewers!)  
Rosalie's POV.

We followed Bella into the kitchen.

She was so adorable. She only reached my knees and her voice was so soft, so sweet, she was just so Innocent!

She sat on the stool and started twirling around, going extraordinary fast. Then she stopped and had a zoned out look, the same look as Alice now had.

When they snapped out of it, they both smiled widely at each-other.

At the same time, they screamed. "Fashion!"

I looked at them puzzled.

Alice jumped around the the energizer bunny. "The competition is going to be fashion!" Alice cheered, Bella giggled and Alice twirled Bella around.

Esme wrapped her arms around them, I couldn't help but feel excluded from the embrace. I just smiled at Bella when she cocked her head at my expression. She didn't seem convinced.

She ducked under Alice and Esme's arms. "Oh, come hear Rosalie." She crawled into my lap and I couldn't help but smile brightly.

She nussled her face into my neck, and now I had the chance to smell her real scent. She smelled like strawberrys and cherries and it was a delicious scent, but her vampire smell masked most of the smell, MOST of it. She knew how to make me feel loved and wanted.

Then she pulled back. "See? All better silly!"

I smiled and tapped her nose with my pointer finger. "Thank you,"

She hopped down and said something about going to mess with the boys.

Bella is my angel


	10. Good's Nite Sleep

February 18, 2011

**(A/n= So this is how its going to work :) I'm going to leave the poll up till next week on the 28****th**** :D! But for every chapter I make, whoever in the lead as being Bella's Best Friend will spend the most time with Bella! 3 and thanks so much you guys for Reviewing, it means so much to me!**

Also I have a friend Alex who just started making a fan fiction, the link is on my profile :) Its sort of like mine but Bella gets adopted by the cullens at the age 17 and Edward is kind of stuck up btw,All human. Stuck up and cocky Edward :D Yummy huh? Also! I'm going to start putting the outfits on the front page :)! Ok so thanks for Reviewing, they motivate me! So see you at the bottom? )

Good Night's sleep

Bella's POV.

I walked back into Alice's room, all the Cullens following behind me.

"Guys." I groaned.

Carslile smirked.

Emmit said, "Were not creepers or anything Bells! We just like to look..."

I cringed. "I could make you All sleep..." I offered.

They looked at me amused.

"And how could you do that?" Carslile asked smirking.

I sighed. "Well... Its sort of one of my ability but truly its a potion, But get this, Its all made with a veriaty of human foods."

They all gasped.

"Really and truly?" Alice asked me excited.

I smiled. "Yup."

"Okay, so what do we need?" Jasper asked, inching closer to me. I grabbed his hand for the first time and felt a Zing. I groaned.

"Ungh, what power do you have?" I asked.

"I can feel your moods, I'm sorry Bella, I forg-"

I smiled. "Its alrite, And Ill tell you what you guys need... but do any one elce have a power?"

"Edward can read minds!" Rosalie shouted.

I could feel everyone's moods, but it was a tad bit overwhelming so I pushed the power away, I could always bring it back later.

"Okay Edward, lets get this over with." I said, and went next to him touching his wrist.

I gasped at the automatic little whispers in the back of my head. I could recognize each voice, and Edwards stood out the most.

_'Can I finaly have someone hear like me?'_

_'Oh my gawd Bella! This is going to be so much fun!' Alice said.  
'I wonder If I should show her my war figures'  
'Aww, shes so cute.' Esme said.  
'She is so good for my family.' Carslile said._

_'Oh my god! I just haf to get her to give me the ability to get drunk!' And that was Emmit of coarse._

I pushed this power away too and smiled.

"Okay, so you will need green things, apples, letus, broccoli all that and mix it with mayo. Then mix it with human meat juices and wallah! But the trick is I have to charm it, so once you guys got that together I'll get rite on it!And Emmit, I can't wait!"

"Oh Yea!" Emmit Boomed and I giggled.

Everyone was zooming around the house, honestly it made me a tad bit Dizzy seeing them run around. Finally they were in front of me with all the stuff,

I closed my arms and simply waved my hand over the food, giving it the power of rest and flutter my eyes open.

"Give it a go!" I said smiling.

Emmit was the first to try it. "Eh... It taste... it taste like human food! I can taste it. Its a bad combo but I can taste it! It isn't that bad! And It went completely to my sumach!"

I nodded and smiled. "That's absolutely normal.!"

Alice was next, she wrinkled her nose but then stepped back and smiled, Next was Jasper, Esme, Edward, Carslile then last Rosalie who didn't eat that much but a lot wasn't needed.'

That night, I slept at the End of Alice and Jasper's bed while they fell asleep snuggling with each other, and I could hear Emmett's snores from wear I was, and fell asleep to the silly sound. 

**(A/N= Okay, so I am really trying to make these things longer but I'm really busy! :( I'm doing this online program that requires you to do 5 extended responses a day for ISAT practice, then Ive got school, and then when I come home I'm normally late though cause I get it my way every day at Sub Way. And so Yea! I'm going to try and make these longer! And though this may not look long but It really is because I put more detail into the uh...you know sentences. And I am still debating when I want Bella's birthday to be! I want her to really get to know the cullens! So I'm thinking that Ill have her do a Dance Class (oh lala :D) And so that should hold you guys off for a while? JUST long enough for me to get to her 5****th**** birthday? He he I hope it will... .and so I should be uploading one more time tonight but If I don't just know that tomorrow I will be uploading lots of chapters at multiple times of the day hehe! So TTYL and tysm for Reviewing and for my constant Reviewer I want to thank u :)**

So Thanks To: Twihard23 for being my first reviewer!

DizzyIzzieCullen for commenting the most (so far hehe!)

**and last Twilightlvr4evr for being souportive and not being afraid to ask me questions that also wind up being to my benefit!**

I hope you guys keep reading :)!


	11. The Fashon Show

February 19, 2011

The Fashon Show!

**Dedicated to: denali1918 For reminding me about Mariah, and So I'm just going to push that off to the end of the chapter :P And to DIzzyIzzyCullen for being my top reviewer :)**

"What!" Emmit, Jasper and Edward screamed.

"Yea, Emmit, you said that I could pick. A fashion show isn't that bad right? And Carslile and Rosey and Esme and Eddie can be the judges."

Edward smiled.

"Fine." Mumbled Emmit.

"Jazzy?"

He didn't say anything.

I pouted and went over to him, I had to look way up to see his head.

"Jazzy, pwease?"

Jasper sighed and smirked. "Okay Princess," He finally said.

I smiled and hugged onto his legs.

"Okay, now! Judges what is the theme?" I asked Esme, Carslile, Rosalie and Eddie.

After a few fake whispers to each other Esme smiled. "The theme is cute."

I screamed in delight.

I ran to Alices room and grabbed one of her regular teeshirts, throwing it over me, and it hung off my right solder and the bottom of the teeshirt trailed on the ground. I giggled and ran to the bathroom, tripping over my tee-shirt in the process and I put my hair in two pigtails.

I put on Roseys red lipstick, purposely making it come off my lip a bit.

When I ran back in alice covered me with her Jacket.

"Okay, Prepare for aultamite cuteness!"

She whipped the Jacket down and I got 'aww's' and chuckles.

Jasper smirked. "Presenting the Adorable Emmit!"

Emmit was in a big baby diaper with a big pin in it, though I was sure they were bed sheets. My mouth formed into an 'o' when Emmit put on a babey hat.

I walked over to him and tapped his belly because thats all my arm would reach.

"Yes?" He asked in a babe voice,

"You don't look cute..."

He pouted.

The phone rang.

Rosalie answered. "Hello? What! Who is this?..Maria."

(They didn't get to finish the fashon show, no but they will get back to it one day...)

**Don't hate me you guys! V_V ive got 3 people saying it needs to be longer 1 review and 2 pm's and then ive got 3 PM's saying that they like my chapters short and simple because they can read it more easily and I upload faster,so you tell me? Long chapters but I only upload once in a while? OR short chapters that I can upload sooner? They both have perks and I honestly care what you guys think so leave me a review or PM telling me what I should do :)**

If anyone of you need me to advertise your storey just PM me :D!

Uh..If anyone has a role-play or knows about one would you let me know? Because I quit my old one because no one was ever on. So let me know okay guys?

I 3 you, I truly do! Hehe toodle!


	12. Tantrum

February 19, 2011

**(A/N-Ive decided to give one dedication per chapter on subject, and Ill get to you, I dedicate based on how much you help me and how many times you comment. So hear Are the dedications!)**

Most helpful: denali1918 (She gives comments, suggestions and tells you tells you the bad side of my story in the nicest way possible)

**Most Reviewed: DizzyIzzyCullen (Thank you so much for making it your job to comment every chapter!)**

**Newest Reader: PianoGirl05  
**

**Tantrum****  
**Maria's POV.

I just found out that my brother Charlie was killed by Wolfs, and his slut of a wife was to.

So I was curious about why I haven't herd from Isabella!

I searched for her with my power. She was in 'Forks Washington' with a vampire clan called the 'Cullen's'

I looked in the phone book and found the number of a man named Dr. Carslile Cullen and called the phone. 

Bella's POV.

Maria, that was what Rosalie said.

Gosh, I should have called her, to show her that I was okay.

I ran to the phone and Rosalie handed it to me worried.

"Aunt Maria?"

"Wear in Heck are you, and why are you their and not hear!"

"I'm in Forks I think Washington and Im hear because It was a long run and I..I was sad and I was crying and they helped me. Their really really nice! Aunt Maria please please don't tell!"

She snickered. "You were their, you were 10 months but you still understood didn't you? You are to have no interaction with anyone outside the Swan's"

I fell to the floor. "Don't tell them or else!"

"Ungh, witches are bit-"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed into the phone, giving off a high soprano scream, banging on the floor with my tiny fist and kicking agents the wall.

I HATE HER! I HATE HER! I HATE HER! SHE NEVER LOVED ME! SHE JUST LOVED ATTENCION! I WILL NEVER EVER NEVER LET HER TELL! I'D KILL HER MYSELF!

Edward's POV.

All my family was frozen watching Bella's tantrum.

Rosalie got closer to her, but Bella growled. This wasn't Bella anymore.

I ran to the phone. "What do we do?" I hissed.

This sick woman laughed. "And all this anger into a tiny tantrum? Yea, Its one of the few things you should know. Touch her while shes in a tantrum, and your dead."

I looked at Bella who was now making a whole in the floor.

"Bella." I said, then I was about to start walking toward her, but the woman said.

"Don't do it, It will only make her more irradiated. She is only a normal child. She will be fine soon. Unless you find some way to get her to listen to me."

I put her on speaker. "Talk." I growled.

"Bella honey, you haft to calm down or they will find you themselves. Of coarse I'm not going to tell on you, I was just mad, Never scare me like that age an young lady. I love you and Im just angry because your parents didn't survive and somehow you did. And I know its not your fault, and Im sorry, just calm down please!"

Bella was now sitting on the floor staring at what she did. She looked at all of us.

"Did I do this?" Bella asked.

Emmit nodded.

She pouted.

"I can't stop when I get mad."

She looked at all of us age an. I was frozen, while the rest of my family were cringed back.

I hung up the phone and sighed.

"Are you scarred of me?" She asked us all.

"N-no of c-co-arse not honey." Rosalie said, even I could tell she was lying without reading her mind.

Bella went into tears. "You are scared aren't you?"

"Bella," I soothed her, wrapping my arms around her tiny hurled up body. "No one is scared of you. It was UN-called for. And We don't know what made you angry." I said, translating my family th-outs.

She sighed, "Well, the voulturi said that I shouldn't interact with anyone outside of my family. They said that I could be putting you in danger for the Children of the Moon. But now the wolfs already did the job and they won't be able to hurt you, but still I'm sure that they will find something to do about you talking to me."

Bella sighed and pulled away from me, going to Jaspers waiting arms. I was honestly really hurt that she would choose Jasper over me, but then age-an he allays gave her confert. I wished I could do that.

Jasper picked her up and rubbed circles on her back.

_'Poor little confused girl.' Jasper thout._

I sighed. "We haven't been hunting in a week guys." I said.

"Ive Hunted after work. " Carslile said. "I'll look after Bella when you guys hunt,"

"And Bella filled me with blood so I'm still good." Rosalie said.

Everyone elce nodded, none of us wanted to leave Bella.

Bella gave Jaspers neck a kiss before climbing down and then, as if he were the most important thing in life, she hugged his legs and shut her eyes tightly.

I looked away, envy filling my emoshons.

Jasper crouched to Bella's Hight which was pretty low, and he tapped her nose. "Be good."

Bella smiled and nodded.

I would get Bella to voluntarily hug ME like that one day.

And one day soon to...

_ O.o _

Ohh, Eddiez Jealous! SO thanks agean for Reviewing. I tried to make this longer and I really hope it is longer because it took a while for me to do :O! :!

So keep it up! Hehe. I love you guys, starting next chapter I start putting pictures on my profile!


	13. What  The  Buck

February 19, 2011

What the Buck

(This chapter is dedacated to DizzieIzzieCullen and )gee that was a lot to type!(

Bella's POV.

I skipped into the living room.

"Jazzy?" I called, searching for him.

I pouted when he wasn't their. "Jazzy!" I called agen.

He wasn't their ether.

"I told you Dear," Esme said. "Jasper isn't hear,"

I groaned. "Oh come on Esme, you and I both know that Jazzy is just playing around."

Esme laughed and shook her head.

I looked under the couch,

"What da buck." I mumbled.

Esme gasped. "What did you say?"

Rosalie looked at me amused.

"Oh, I said what de buck, because your right! Jasper IS NOT hear." I pouted.

Esme laughed. "Wear did you get Buck from?"

"MMM...well. I tasted a buck one time and it was real real good. So I say what the buck."

Rosalie busted out laughing.

"But the animal suffered so I don't drink animals because I cant drain them quickly enough,"

Esme Cooed. "Aw, you are so sweet."

I understood what she meant. That I was nice because I don't like to hurt things.

I sighed and snuggled on the couch with Mr. Poof.

"Hello Mr. Poof." I kissed his cheek. "You ready to wake up?" I asked him, knowing that he wouldn't answer until I brought him back to life age-an.

I smiled and waved my hand above his head.

He started to shake, then he rise on his hine legs.

I pouted when I didn't have enough magic and it fell back down.

Momma had allays helped me with that part.

I sighed in sadness. "I'll wake you up soon Mr. Poof. I miss your silly teddy laugh."

And with that I fell asleep on the couch.

...

I woke up in Rosalie and Emmit's bed, though I could have sworn I fell asleep on the couch.

I herd Edward playing the piano to Clair De' Lune and I did ballet moves throughout the house, dancing to the kitchen.

The Cullens were vampires, meaning they couldn't eat food, but they cept it hear for the decoration. Their was a way that I could make them be able to eat and taste food but I forgot to bring my spell book, so I was stumped because I didn't have not 1 Spell book with me.

When I walked into the kitchen Jasper was making out with Alice. I grimaced.

"Ahem." I said, crossing my arms.

Jasper pulled away from Alice, still inches from her face and He gave me a smirk.

I stuck out my tongue and Alice ran to me.

"Bella! Bella! Bella! I went shopping for you!" She said excitedly.

I smiled.

"Oh, and you outfit for today is laying on my bed,"

I nodded and ran at human speed to Alice's room.

Their was a blue and white ruffled sun-dress with flip-flops along with a teddy bear necklace. I smiled when I saw Mr. Poof next to the outfit.

I quickly changed into the outfit, the necklace was big enough that I was able to slip it right over my head.

I wrapped Mr. Poof into my small hands and walked out of the room. Then I gasped at what I saw, what the buck! O.O!

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Okay, so really and truly getting out of control with the Cliff thinkingly isn't it? Well, you are going to haf to get use to it my honeys :D! Thanks you all for Reviewing, it just encourages me to continue on because I, like many other fan fiction authors sometimes feel like I want to delete this story. But everytime I think that I allways have ad least 1 more review and I hope that never changes because I love your kind and constructive Reviews, they never fail to put a smile on my face :)**

I put Bella's outfit on my profile and my twitter to :) So..go on check it out darlings :D! 3 you all!

**And I have decided that I do every other :) See, I'm going to switch it up :D! If I do a long chapter, it will consist of perhaps 3 4 or 5 pages in word document and I will only update that one time, but on the other hand, If I upload short (1 or 2 pages) Then I will upload more. Its going to all depend on my mood hehe :)**

Also hurry because theirs only a few chapters away from me takeing the poll down, so fat Jasper is going to be her first best friend, Emmit is going to be her second best and her best girlfriend so far is a tie between Alice & Rosalie, so If you havent voted yet you need to hurry please! :D!

And If you are still reading.. I love you. You are so dedacaited to me for reading the whole thing! So i'm going to let you in on a little something something for when Bella gets older :) Jacob is going to be her first kiss, and its not going to be romantic just a friend thing but.. okay I said to much! I g2g before my fingers take over! AHHH! (BTW THIS IS 3 PAGES BUT I WILL UPLOAD ITHER TODAY OR TOMORROW :)


	14. Denali's

February 20, 2011

Bella's POV.

Deneli's!

**Dedicated to:**

**DizzyIzzyCullen: For being a super silly reviewer and giving me this Evil idea about what will happen in the future with the voulturi MWA HAHA!**

&

**Twilightlvr4vr for being my 2nd most commenter :P And also thanks for reading and reviewing my friends storey! **

I couldn't believe my eyes, or as a matter of fact I couldn't believe my eyes, nose, ears or freaking brain!

The denali's were hear! What on earth were they doing at the Cullens?

Kate was my mummy's friend, she tout her a lot of things about vampires, we had even stayed their for a while.

They all loved me I guess, though Tanya was just a fake piece of bubble gum that always squeezes my cheeks.

"Oh, sorry, this is Be-"

"Bella!" Kate screamed and ran to me, she grabbed me in a hug and I giggled.

"Katey!"

She laughed. "What are you doing hear?"

"The wolfs killed momma and daddy." I said emotionless, and It had to be either emotionless or in a tear bash.

Tanya gasped as wear everyone else hissed.

I nodded. "I know."

"We were just going to come visit you! We picked up somethings for you, I'm sure it will cheer you up." Carmen said.

"Okay, so its clear that you know Bella, how about we all get situated and we can talk about whats going on." Carslile interjected.

"Yes, that is a good suggestion Carslile," Eleazar said.

My eyes wondered off,

_"So Eddie," Tanya giggled/ purred. "How about we go some wear more privet,"_

Tanya was annoying! I was right On Edwards lap!

_Then a bouncy ball hit her head. HAHA TANYA! EAT THAT! HEHE! :O! Oh gosh what is she doing?_

_"BELLA!" She screamed._

I gave her a innocent smile.

I snapped my head to Alice, who was UN-moved so I guess she didn't see the vision or was trying really hard to hide It from Edward.

I sighed and sat on the couch.

I turned on my mood ability and made everyone Calm, just helping Jasper out.

They all sighed and I smiled, as did Jasper and he winked at me.

"Okay, so How do you know Bella?" Carslile asked the denali's.

"Well," Tanya said dramatically.

"Aro felt sorry for what happened to the denali's so they let them associate with me." I said quickly butting in.

Tanya rolled her eyes at me.

"And, How do _you_ know Bella?" Carmen asked, coming over to me.

"Well, we found her crying in a forest. It was about her parents. SO wee took her in, she has been hear for three nights now." Carslile said.

Then Rosalie smirked. "One night of witch we slept."

Eleazar smiled and nodded. "Unique thing, this little one." He tapped my nose.

"What you get me? What you get me!"

Eleazar smirked. "We all got you somethings."

"I go first!" Tanya said, I smiled, Tanya didn't have the best altitude but she allays gave me pretty cool stuff.

I looked around, Edward was in-front of me in seconds already knowing what I wanted, Mr. Poof.

Tanya snorted.

"Thank yew Eddie!"

He just smiled.

Tanya gave me a small box.

I opened It and grinned widely.

"Crystals!" I cried happily,

"Theirs a catch though Kiddo, I need you to make us rings so we can go out in the day without glittering."

I giggled at the word.

"Fine." I said.

I took out 11, some for the Cullens.

I closed my eyes and tapped every single crystal with the tip of my finger putting a bit of Darkness into each of them.

"Their." I said opening my eyes.

Carmen smiled. "Your getting faster."

"And Older." Kate Said.

"And Bella, your Really tiny for your age..STILL!" Eleazar said.

I knew that was true, I grew, but for the first two years of my life I didn't grow at ALL but from their I grew normally.

So I was a 4 year old, and I looked more like a young 3 year old but 4 was still easily pulled off.

"What do I do with the other.." I counted quickly. "For million two hundred thirty trillion?" Yea, I know, but they were in different sizes, some even to small for humans to see.

"Knock yourself out, but Ive got one more favor, can you turn ours into wrist bands?"

"Sure!" I said, and with a tout I turned them into different color wrist bands, but for the Cullens I made Jaspers into a ring, Alice's into a clip, Emmit's into dog tag's, Carslile into a pocket watch and Esme's into a necklace. Rosalie's getting turned into lip gloss and Eddie's turned into a wrist band to,

I handed the objects to who they belonged to.

"Will it really work?" Carslile asked.

I smiled widely and nodded. "Of coarse!"

They all smiled.

"Next!" I said happily.

Carmen smirked. "Well, Ive got you the new addition Witch spell book!"

I GASPED! "NO FREAKING WAY!"

"Yup! Hear you go Kiddo!" She said handing me the book.

I opened to the first page.

_Hello Witch/Warlock who have purchased or received this book! This is the guide to being a level 7 witch._

For safety procrustean, you will need to disguise this book, to do so do the following steps, the normal pros edger will not work with this book.

_Step !: Tap The Book Twice With your Fingertips._

Step 2: With your finger, trace the numbers 63992 this will be your lock and unlock code.

_Step 3: Choose what Book you want to disguise this as._

I smiled and did the first two steps, then I watched as the page transformed into a list of books. Reluctantly I picked the book 'Clifford and Emily Elisabeth'

I smiled and hugged Carmen.

Eleazar smiled and handed me a box.

"The outfits were charmed by a different Wizard, one is camouflage, one makes you inviable, one makes your body turn the color of your mood, and the other makes anyone who try-es to touch you 10 feet away from you."

I smiled and hugged him. "Thanks Ele." I whispered in his ear. Eleazar was like my god brother, he would always be the coolest of rock stars though, even though only I know that he likes to sing.

"Oh! I just remembered something!" Carmen said. "Bella, isn't your 4rd birthday on Friday?"

"What!" Alice shouted.

I cringed.

"Now, I only have 5 days to plan your party! AND only on after-school because this is our last week of school!"

Rosalie giggled. "This is wonderful!"

"Wait, I have your gift." Kate said as she reached into her bag, bulling out a sparky, blue CREDIT CARD!

"Edward, last time you promissed me to play a piano song!"

I smiled on que and Edward sighed but wen't down to the piano.

I sat in between the two, Tanya was sitting so close to me to get to Edward that I was almost on her lap.

"You better move." I told her.

She rolled her eyes, after Eddie finished the song, she purred at him.

"So Eddie," Tanya giggled/ purred. "How about we go some wear privet,"

Tanya was annoying! I was right On Edwards lap!

Then a bouncy ball hit her head. HAHA TANYA! EAT THAT! HEHE! :O! Oh gosh what is she doing?

"Bella!"

I shrugged and got down. "Told ya to move." 

_ _ – _ – _ – _ – _ _

**WOAH! That was a lot! It took my two days to do...don't expect me to upload agean today! But I just mite! And clairafacashon, Jacob is going to Be Bella's first kiss but its not going to be serious, their going to be babes still so, yeaaa... ts' going to be harmless but I'm going to make It funny, perhaps its comeing up soon...u never know!**


	15. Felix

February 21, 2011

Felix

Dedicated do DizzyIzzyCullen for being the silliest reviewer! & Sasha88 for becoming a new reader! 

(IF YOU DIDN'T GET A DEDICATION YET THEN ITS COMING SOON!)

This was the first day that The Cullen's went to school, well Rosalie, Alice, Emmit, Jasper and Eddie anyway.

Esme was to busy cleaning, the air I guess because everything elce was in tip top shape!

So I just sit around watching 'Educashanol' telavision shows and let the info sink in my brain.

I wish I had the power to bring Mr. Poof back to life, But I couldn't. And that sucks eggs!

Esme's head popped in her room, which was wear I was.

"Bella, You've been oddly quiet, is everything alright?" She asked.

I nodded.

"You haven't had any blood in a while, how about I brink you a bottle from your bag, okay sweetly?"

I smiled and nodded. It was true that I haven't eaten in a while, and its passable that that's why I haven't been vary energetic.

As she left, I took a look at my witch craft book.

_How To Send Voice waves up to 100,000,000 miles away,_

I smirked, this was going to be fun, VARY fun.

Alice's POV.

Bella was Bord, I could see it, And I felt sorry for the sweet little doll.

We should put her in piano, but shes mastered it already.

We should put her in school, but she needs to be adleast 5, and shes just turning 4 on Friday.

H mm... maybe we could put her in a modern dance class. It will give her a chance so be free and hang out with kids her age.

Edward smirked at me, showing me that this was a good Idea,

I couldn't help but Jump up and down in my seat.

The teacher glared at me.

I smiled innocently and waved.

Her face turned a bit red out of anger, sort of like Bella's.

I herd a whisper.

"Alice."

And it was wierd because it was Isabella's voice,

"Alice, its me! I'm talking to you from far far away! HEHE! Hurry up and come homeee! I miss ya!"

I smirked, sneeky little Wich her!

Then I had a vison,

_"Stop! Please? Take me, just leave the Cullen's alone."_

_"Bella, you know that I don't want to do this to you, but you put this on yourself." Felix from the voulturi said, acually looking sorrowfull._

_Why does he look sorry?_

_"But Felix, please. Your my bested Vaulti friend! You cant do this to me!" Bella shouted, tears streaming down her face._

_Felix turned around, not faceing her,_

_Bella walked around, placing herself in-front of Felix. "Please, please! Just try! Imagine that I'm still with my family! You can do it Felix! I can help you!"_

_Felix sighed. "Bella, you know that I don't want to do this-"_

_"Then Don't!" Bella growled._

_Felixes shoulders slumped. "I'll try."_

_Bella's tiny face softened. "Thank you." She said, putting one hand on Felixes heart_

_"Who am I?" Bella asked softly._

_"Isabella Marie Swan."_

_"Wear are you?"_

_"At the Swan home."_

_"Why are you hear?"_

_"To make shirr that Isabella Swan is being hidden from the outside world and other humans and, or creatures."_

_"And what are you going to tell Aro?"_

_"That you and your family have been obediant."_

_Isabella, Oops! I mean Bella sighed. "Good Boy."_

_Then Felix disappeared._

Edward and I glanced at each other.

She handeled it, we don't have to worry,

Edward nodded and payed attention, for once.


	16. Dance Class

February 22, 2011

Dance Class

**Dedicated to : StarCollins for being my new reader and being an awsome profile bio maker hehe!**

"Come on Isabella!" Growled Alice. "YOU. ARE. .!"

She said through each pull.

"Nooo!" I screamed holding on to the door, my feet were in the air with her pulling it.

"Why. Not?"

"Because they won't like me!" I cried.

Alice Roalled her eyes. I finaly gave in, throwing a water bottle into my dance bag and grabbing .

All the Cullen's came, and I felt a bit nervous.

Once we entered, A woman instantly greeted us.

"Hey! How can I help ya guys?" She asked, though she was stairing right at Edward.

I arched an eyebrow, I kicked her Knee.

She looked down, playing it off like it didn't hurt.

My look was so innocent, that she probaly thout I didn't do it on purpous..haha Sucker!

"I am IsaBELLA and I am a new dancer. My family made me dance so I'm hear! ANd IM GOING TO DANCE MY LITTLE A-"

"BELLA!" Esme gasped.

"What? I was just going to say asscots..." I said pointing to my legwarmers.

Alice laughed.

"Oh, okay! GO ahead and put your things in the back! In a few minuites the class will come out for warmups!"

"Kay!" I said, skipping to the back.

"I'm Jessica." Said a girl with really big nose and HUGE glasses.

"Er..Hello.."

I said then walked off.

A few minuites later, I had met a few people.

I found out that we would be doing hip hop. Thank god! Because their were a few boys hear the two I know were named Mike and Jacob who were both forced hear by their big sisters or ither mom.

"Bella! Be my partner!" Jacob said with a big grin that was cuter than a boutten!

"Shure!" I said, he grabbed my hand and pulled me to a part on the hardwood floors.

._0_.0._.0._.0_._0!

OMG! Im sorry it so short, but ill try and make it up for ya on tomorrow! Also just letting you know in advanced Im going to be liveing with my aunt from friday to sunday! And she dosen't have internet :( Poohie! But I can might upload one on Friday and one on Sun, but Im going to try and do extra this week to make it up to you! Okay, ive got to go for the night Ill probably be back up at 1 am due to my lack of useing the bathroom (I did that on purpous!) Cuase I didn't do my homework eather...so Ill upload a bit alright! Next chapter scense this was short Ill pick up wear I left off! Once agean Im sorry!

And for the person who I saw today and said 'YOU ARE SO DRAMATIC!' it's all their fault!

Haha! So take that

mrspattinson3498 


	17. Dance Class part two

February 22, 2011

Dance Class part 2

**Dedicated to : StarCollins for being my new reader and being an awsome profile bio maker hehe!**

"Okay, were just going to start with a basic warm up!" said the teacher.

"Sit down and spread your legs wide open! As wide as they can open!" She said.

I scratched my head.

"Its okay if you can't do it, she is a show off, that teacher is." Jacob said.

I threw my head back in laughter and sank to the ground, I opened my legs really wide, them able to go open a little wider then a split.

The teacher didn't notice me, and I noticed all the other people struggling.

"Am I doing this right?" I asked.

The teachers head snapped to me, and her mouth fell open. She sprinted over to me.

"Really and truly perfect! How-I mean did you go to a dance class before this?"

"No.."

"Gymnastics?"

"No..."

"Cheer leading."

"Uh-unh."

She cocked her head to the side, and I looked over to wear the parents were seated and I saw the cullens. They were all smiling. I noticed Edward was stuffed with grandmas.

My eyes narrowed. "You Better Move It grannies!" I scent a mental message to them, though I made it seem like it was their continuous talking.

Then I started paying attention again.

When it was time to go, I grabbed my bag and looked around for my bag. I found it! But then I screamed at what I saw.

Mr Poof, his body cotton free, his ears ripped, his eyes missing, and their I saw.. Jessica Stanly with scissors in her hand.

:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D

**See, I couldn't leave you guys hanging like that! You know I mostly do two a day! For the chapters i'm going to make, Im going to put them as the date I count them for.**

**Lets say that I make Fridays Chapter on thursday, Ill put the date of friday On my chapter, cause I don't wan't to be behind...**


	18. untitled

February 23, 2011

untitled

**Dedicated to : **

FAQ: Yea, the V gang did say Bella couldn't entreat with people but.. The Cullens are Rebels!

I wanted to hurt her! To Kill her! And all the visions flashed in my head of me doing so.

I was a monster! How can I have wanted that? Why do I still want that.

We just stand their as she stairs at me with a sly grin on my face, though everyone is surrounding me.

Watching my every move, the Cullen's willing to do something If I don't snap out of it.

And I hate this! Why do the Cullens have to get in this? I feel more like a monster now!

I look around at everyone. I can't dissapoint the Cullen's. So, I had no choice. I wasn't going to like this, because untill I get this out of my sistem I wont be me.

I fell to the floor and let my anger take controal.

"Stupid!"

Bang!

"Little!"

Bang.

"Un-intelagent!"

Bang!

"Nasty Smelling."

Bang.

"B-b...BUCK! Just freaking Buck you!"

Bang! Bang! Bang!

I felt a small hand touch my sholder, somehow I was able to regain complite controal.

I slowly turn around and I see the person who tuched me was Jacob.

"T's okay. She just wants you to get angrey!" Jacob whispered.

I sob onto his shoulder. A minute later I pull back and GLAIR! at Jessica.

"I hate you." I said Calmly, smiling. "You killed him!" I said a bit louder but still calmly.

"Do you know who gave that to me?"

She pointed to the Cullens. "Those people?"

"NO! Not those people! My mommy and my daddy! And mean people killed them. My mommey and daddy gave me Mr. POOF! And now...now...NOW!"

I looked down at the yellow liquid comeing down her leotard.

"Now.. you pee yourself."

O.o o.O O.o o.O

Okay, I know thats short my loves but it's the morning and well yea, kinda busy cause NO i never did wake up at 1 am, AND NO! I haven't done my homework yet, caus u r far to important!  
Hehe! I just wanted to thank all my reviewers! That put a big creepy smile on my face! They help me continu on, each day I get more Reviews than the last and it feels so freakin awsome! So awsome that I just HAD to make a extra chapter! :) 3 you guys!


	19. The Car Ride With The Cullens

February 23, 2011

Car Ride

**Dedicated to : Lizzie, my newest reader and reviewer!**

I walked off, my head down and into the car.

"Bella, its okay." Esme said.

And I looked up to her, How could she really think that? I mean..Mr. Poof was one of the few last memories I had of my momma and my daddy. It's not fair!

"No, its not. " I said silently.

Edward lifted my chin up with his hand.

"It's better this way Bella. It will only hurt to remember them." He said so soothingly, I knew it was true.

So I gave off a big sigh and pushed all my pain and loss to the back of my head.

"Okay." I said bairly audible.

Alice gave a delighted smile about something. This was weird, sometimes shed' get the Visions and sometimes I would, she said it just depends on who we were watching.

"So, why do all of you have big goofey grins on your faces?"

"Were going on a vacashon! We leave tomorrow and we stay for two weeks!"

"Really?" I chimed. "Oh! Thats wonderful!" I chimed,

They all grinned, probably happy that I was feeling better.

"So wear are we going to go?" I asked.

"Well..." Esme said smirking.

"Scense you gave us those little daylight resistant things.." Rosalie said.

"We thout that.." Jasper said.

"You may want to go have fun in the sun!"

"EEEE!" I jumped in my seat.

I get to go swimming! I get to do everything!

Then I remimbered something and crawled into Jaspers lap. "Jasper?"

"Yes?" He asked, a smirk on his face that made me smile back. The reaction I had towards all the cullens.

"Why Did Jessica pee herself?"

Everyone elce laughed except Jasper. I was serious, how was this funny!

"Fear Doll." Emmit Chuckled out.

My mouth formed into the shape of an O.

"Oh,..."

That just made them laugh louder.

I reached over and turned on the radio.

On came the song that I would never really listen to willingly agean.

The song that my parents died on,

A single tear slid down my right cheek.

I just looked stright, quickly wipeing my tear away before anyone could see.

I smiled falcely when everyone looked at me and casually (More like trying to look casualy.) I flicked off the radio.

I took a breath in and rejoined the conversation.

"Hubba Hubba!" I said,looking at the 5 year old in Elmo boxers on the billboard.

Edward stiffened wear as everyone else laughed.

"Boy," I said sitting down with a blush on my face.

Emmit rolled her eyes. "I'm sexier."

I looked at him and raised my eyebrow. "Emmet, he is a Baby kind of like me, and baby's are cute! Not freaking sexy silly!"

Everyone looked at each-other and laughed agean.

I didn't really know what they were laughing about, so I joined in . As soon as I did though, they stopped.

I ran my hands through the hair that I could get my hands into. "Eh, lets go get some ice-cream." I said shrugging,

"Sure! We will get you some!" Esme said.

"Wait, I learned how to make you taste!"

"What?" Jasper said, not understanding me.

"Ya know, the sweet or sower?"

"Huh?" Edward asked.

Emmit rolled her eyes. "Guys! You guys should know this! Its basic baby knolage! She is going to let us taste!"

"What?" All the girls asked.

I rolled my eyes. "Emmit, you so get me."

He smirked and Hi-5'd me.

.O..D.D.P.P.D.D

**Okay, so yea! Their it is hehe! Two chapters are up! And I wasn't going to upload, but I did because I just HAD to go and look at my reviews. AND I FELL FOR THE TRAP! See what you guys do to me? My big creepy smile still is hear...and their...and their to! Gawd =/**


	20. Esme's Thouts! TWENTY BUCKEN CHAPTERS!

February 24, 2011

Esme's Thouts (Couldn't think of a better title)

Dedicated to: DizzyIzzyCullen and Denali1918 ANDDD (YUP! ANOTHER ONE!) Raven AND (YUP THEIRS MORE!) uh..this girl name G and uh... (DID I MISS ANYBODY?) StarCollins (AND LET ME LOOK ON THE NEXT PAGE!) LIZZIE!* Okay, now turning the page* twilightlvr4vr UHHH Natashar.. Ungh sry if I lef some out, you will be on the nrxt chapter! :D!

After Icecream, wich I can't even explain how the cullens acted. Moaning, shivering, gosh! Emmet even licked licked the outside of the table, claiming that it taste like 'salt'. I'm never going out to ice cream with the cullens aegean!

So anyway, now we are all in the living room watching T.V., theirs no sense of packing when we can do it in less than 10 minuets at vampire speed tomorrow.

I narrowed my eyes at the t.v. "Why in heck is it called a snuggie? And what is the point of it? I mean.. what the buck is it? A backwards robe? Whats the point of that?" I say.

Emmit just smirks and does the clapping along with the song.

I rolled my eyes.

"Gotta have my snuggie." Emmet said bobbing his head to the beat.

Rosalie smacked him on the head and I giggled and clapped my hands together.

Everyone saw me giggle and Emmett's eyes lit up.

"Rosey! Punch me agean!"

Rosalie cocked hear head to the side and punched Emmit in the chest.

I bursted out laughing.

Jasper pouted because of the lack of attention and tackled Emmit.

I laughed agean, because he was flying! A flying vampire!

I clapped my hands together more, and we lived the rest of the night with me giggling and them slamming Emmet into stuff,

Esme's POV (Its been a while, ey?)

Bella was so adorable.

The way she giggled unleashed her beautiful inner child.

I was heartbroken when that Rotten Soil child distorted her stuffed bear. And I knew it men't alot to Isabella.

The way she clutched to it, she well, she acted as if it were her life line. And it her case, that may be the story.

It pained me to say this, but well... I don't know how much pain this princess has gone through, I truly wanted to say that being hear in the home with my Children, husband and I is the best option for her but that may not be the cace.

Its true that she is happy hear, it's evident in her eyes.

I love the way Emmet and Bella hold hands, and Emmet shows his gentle side.

The way Alice willingly lets Bella re-wear her clothing because they make her happy, and Alice brings out her understanding,

The way Jasper treats Bella as her daughter, and shows that he is truly Caring dispite all he has went through.

The way Rosalie distances her self from Bella I know is just cautiousness, because we both know that Rosalie has already changed. I know that she doesn't want to change anymore, so she stays away from Bella.

The way Edward watches her, its so adoringly. It brings out his calm and carefulness.

The way she clings to Carsliles legs, it just makes him smile so widely.

And for me, gosh! Everything that little one does brings out my motherly nature!

I love her so much as a Swan, but I think its time to join the cullens, what do you say Bella? Yes! Thats what I will ask her on her birthday.


	21. Kindness in his Heart

February 25, 2011 and February 26, 2011

The Kindness in his heart

Dedicated to: sasha88 (For being the newest fastest reviewer :D! YOU GO GIRLFRIEND!)

βεℓℓα

I sit and kick my feet while watching the Cullen's zoom before my eyes, comeing off as blurs.

The doorbell rings, and as Esme passes I hear her ask me to get it, so I get up and walk to the doors.

"BELLA!" Jacob wrapps his tiny arms around me.

"Jake! What are you doing hear!"

"Well, I saw what Jessica did, and I just wanted to make shure your okay."

I smiled. ''Thanks, thats SO sweet."

His face was red and happy. "No problem, hey I got you something, I can't stay long because my mom is waiting in the car to bring my sister to her party, but hear." He said, and bring out a ugly piece of crap...

...

"Thanks!" I say.

He laughed. "Yes, I know its not the best quality. I made it with my old faveorite Teddy and with your teddy's cotten, and you see hear is his nose!"

I gasp! "Thank you so so much!" I say, and peck him on his lips.

This was the nicest thing anyone has ever done for me.

And now, when I look at it I DO see the beauty of it.

When I look up. I see Jacob blushing. "What is it?" I ask him.

"Well...you kissed me. That was my firs-test kiss ether.."

Then I blushed, then I realized that was my firs-test kiss ever to! "Mine to!"

He smiled, a car honked. "Oh, I gotta go! Hope you have fun on your trip!"

"Thanks Jake!" Is say and shut the door, slideing down on it flusterd.

Esme peeked her head out and smirked at me, adding a wink.

Gosh, she saw it all.

YOU EVSE DROPPER!

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸ (authors note) °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸

**Okay, so this is one/one chapter. I put 2 on for today because i wont be hear tomorrow! YES! IVE ACTUALLY GOT A LIFE! Hehe, so I hope I get lots and losts more reviews when I come back! Then I'll make a long long chapter. I might just aim for 2,000 words! SHOCKER! But I may...depends on what you guys earn! HEHE! Im such a tease! IMM TO SEXY FORRR MY SHIRTT SO SEXXY IT HURTS! Gosh! I love you :D!**


	22. Singer

February 25, 2011 and February 26, 2011

Singer

Dedicated to: Raven

βεℓℓα

I can't help but be excited, because Ive never been on a airplain.

Its allways running, which is fun but rideing on a airplain I mean, thats our tickets to pigs flying!

I shake my head and sat back in the confy airline sat. Its not really fluffy, but still cunfy.

I hold Baby J in my arms, that's what I named the bear that Jacob named for me.

"Are you excited?" Jasper asked me, I gave a huge grin and nodded my head.

The airplane started backing up, gosh! I could run faster than this! But then we took off, and this horrid noise pearhed my ears.

The cullens and the humans seemed un-affected. But I felt as If my head was going to burst. For some reason, my fangs shot through my gums, causing me to whimper.

My skin turned white and I smelt it, Someone was bleeding, heavily and the noise is just something normal.

Jasper put an arm around me, as wear Alice was starring out of space.

The smell got richer and richer, my Eyes went black.

Though the human did smell good, I was truly worried about him or her.

I wanted to help, Then Alice whispered "Jazz let her go!"

And as soon as he did, I crawled out of the seat and followed the scent.

It lead to the last seat, but their was no one their. I looked behind the seat. Their was a little girl their.

She was crushed behind a seat, and her leg was jammed.

"Help me." She cried.

I put my finger to my lips, because if anyone saw me, they would kick us off the plain at the first stop.

I pushed the airplane chair up, but I was only able to do it with my extra strenth.

And then I saw it, why I was the only one that could help her.

This was a spell done, And I knew who it was by.  
I hissed under my breath and scanned my mind for the unlock spell.

She was just frozen, nothing was wrong with her,.

"Do you know who put you hear?"

"N-no!" The little girl whimpered. "I-I just. I came from potty, and I tripped and some man growled but he didn't see me, but blue stuff came from his hands and I-i couldn't move."

I sighed. I gave the words a try. "Unlock this girl, she is innocent: tneconni si ehs lrig siht kcolnu"

Then she gasped, I knew she was free.I gentaly pulled her up with my strenth and she let out a small whimper.

"What's your name?" I asked her.

"A-alexandria."

"Alexandria-"

I was cut off with a vision.

_"Alex, would you please not talk about Jacob? Were friends! I moved from forks for a while but I'm back and he is just.. I don't know okay! He thinks were something more. It was a small childhood friendship!" I defended myself._

_"Okay, I didn't say anything-"_

_"-YES! YES YOU DID!"_

_"-It's all in your head, hey see you at lunch!"_

_"Whatever Alexandria!" _

When I came back to present, Alexandria asked me if I was okay.

I knew I was going to see her agean, that we would be good friends and that joyed me for one reason.

The thing is that I looked 15 or so, and I was really pale..

"Yea, I'm fine, Close your eyes and count to 10!"

She did as told, and I healed her with my powers.

"-9..10!"

She gasped. I smirked. "Go to your mom. Be careful."

"Thank you!" She squeaked.

"Its fine, now go to your momma, she is worried about you-"

"How do you know that?"

I was panicked for a second. "Uh.. I just know!"

Then I ran back to my seat and got settled age-an.

"She smelled so much better than anyone Ive ever smelled." I mumbled.

Then Carslisle gasped.

"What?" I asked, everyone just grinned.

"You my friend are veary powerful. You just resisted your singer." Alice said.

My what?

:O:O:O

Yea, I couldn't leave you wit nothing! So this is it till sunday! C ya!


	23. Arivval

Uh, the date is friday?

Arrival 

Dedacaited to: Me! I think I deserve it! I uploaded with a little under 20 minuites And It's a pretty long chapter with LOTS of twist. Well..you will see, just look lol.

I was bounceing in my seat for the rest of the plane ride.

Edward had explained to me that a singer was someone who is the most good smelling to you.

Okay, not in those exact words.. but you get the jist of the conversashon.

"HOW LONG?" I asked for the 104 times in counting.

"Just...a little under 30 minutes." Jasper Said.

"BUT YOU SAID THAT 30 MINUITES AGO!"

"Last time, we just told you that so you would shut up. But now were telling the truith. Look, you can see the ground now."

No human would be able to see the ground. Fourchanitely for me I can see better than ANY human, of VAMPIRE! 3~

I swivvled in my seat and looked out the window, and I was instantly hit with sunlight.

"AH!" I sqreached, "WERE IN CALAFORNIA!"

Everyone smiled.

"Supprise!" They all said.

I giggled and nussled into Alice's sholder.

"So..what shal we do first?" I ask searhing through the future. "Oh! I see beatch!"

"But..I see shopping!" Alice said pouting.

I shrugged, then I saw shopping. I sighed. "We have to go shopping to get SWIMUITS for the beach of coarse." I said, and Alice clapped.

The guys groaned.

"Oh, can it." Alice and I said at the same time.

Rosalie's Point Of View.

Yea, I know I said bella would be good for the family..and she truely is!

But I don't like this feeling, the feeling to give up everything I have for this on little girl. It's not fair to me.

After all these years, you would think I was ready to put someone before myself besies Emmit. But..I.. I'm just not ready! Not yet!

Edward came and sat next to me. "Take your time. If you arn't ready don't force yourself."

Gee! Can I ever get any privacy?

"May I remind you Rosalie.. Bella could turn on her mind reading in a switch. So don't be so loud with your thouts."

I forgot about that.

All Edward did was nod and walk away.

Well now I'm stumped.

It's amaising that Bella could resist her singer, it's remarkabe at her age, it's so young!

I'm shamefully aware that I know that I wouldn't be able to resist even an Open woumb without my family.

Instead, bella only cared that her singer was hurt,

I could hear the words she were saying, asking her name.

So conferting. This child was remarkable.

Bella's Eyes met mine. "Thanks Rose." She mouthed.

I gasped lightly, how long had she ben listning?

Isabella's Point Of View

I just happnd to let all of my powers for one second.

Enough to cetch a Rapping Emmit (FUNNY! HAHA!)  
Alice thinking about what she was going to do with jasper tonight (BLAH!)  
Jasper thinking about my aunt which was wierd,  
Carslile thinking about My singer and I  
Esme is worryed about me (AWE! YOU SO NICE!)  
And Rosalie.. Rosalie is confused, But she said I'm Remarkable.

So all I could do was say thank you, and for some reason she gasped.

I shrugged and took out my IPOD, I see Edward has been tampering with it.

I smiled as Supermassive Black whole came on.

_Oh baby don't you know I suffer?_  
_Oh baby can't you hear me moan?_  
_You caught me under false pretences_  
_How long before you let me go?_

I was now Bobbing my head to the beat. It was a good song, one of my faveorites acually.

I turned to Edward in thanks.

He just nodded and gave a smirk.

The battary wen't out and I frowned.

But everyone elce had big creepy that pixie.

"Did I miss someth-"

"WERE HEAR!" Emmit shouted.

I gasped. Were hear? Were hear!

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸ (author's note) °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸

Soo :O Yea! Hehe well...uh huh! U know that thing wear bella did in the last chapter and she didn't taste the stuff well that was a good stuff to do, right? YEA, Yea it was. I'm not gonna change ANYTHING :P Review please :D! IT makes my fugeing dai :D!


	24. Witch craft one out of two

Feb 27

Wich Craft Part One out of 2

"Alice! I'm tired!" I winded agean.

Today, we had went shopping, to the beach, sailing, JET BOATING (Haha inside joke) and after it all Alice STILL wan'ts to go to another store.

"What if I told you...It was a witch craft store?" Alice asked me wiggling her eyebrows.

I smiled. Thats how I like it.

"Well then, I'd be up for it." I said smirking.

She clapped. "Yay! Well its a witch craft. Now lets go!"

I jumped up and down happily.

We got into a taxi (YES! ALL OF US! Emmit stole a taxi!)

We arrived in-front of a store that said 'Witchcraft'

Whoa...could they be anymore oveious?

We walked in and I growled.

This was a witchcraft store, the banner said 'Witchcraft wardrobe-rs!'

Alice smiled innocently.

"YA GOT ME!"

Darn PIXIE!

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸ (author's note) °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸

V_V Don't hate me! Next upload will be longer, ad least 300 words. I am SOO Sorry! ITs just Ive been so buzzy on my quizzilla (No I DONT WRITE I READ FOR PEOPLE AND MESSAGE AND COMMENT) AND ITS TIME CONSUMING! So please don't stop reviewing! You are all so wonderful! I love ya all! Also if you want any extra stuff or things to happen in the futre or want to be a character just send it in a PM! (PERSONAL MESSAGE!)


	25. Witch craft two out of two

Feb 29, 2011

Wich Craft Part two of two

"Don't ya wish your girlfriend was hot like me, OWWW! Don't you wish your girlfriend was a freaaak like meee." Emmet sang as he tried on some cloths.

I scrunched my nose when he took off his shirt and waved it around in the air.

"Blah!" I said, pointing to my tung.

He just rolled his eyes and fanned himself.

Okay, so he wants to be silly huh?

I took my hair from my ponytail and went next to Emmit on the runway.

"Don't Be Jealous of my Boogie!" I said smiling whacking my hair around.

"GET IT GIRL!" Emmit said girlishly, jumping of the stage.

I put peace sighns over my eyes and drew my hands away. I did it multiple times.

I herd giggles from girls, and my pictures being taken.

I did the cabbage patch and everyone clapped.

I put up Devil horn's.

"Good night everybody!"

I laughed and Jumped, Emmit caught me in his big arms.

We payed for everything we got and rode the Taxi to our hotel.

"That was so funn!" Emmit droned on, I jumped on his back as he walked around the hotel room.

"I know right?" I said giggling.

"Bella!"

"Yes?"

"Don't be jealous of my boogie." He whispered.

'

I choked out a laugh, and for one second letting all my powers loose.

_Bella has to go_

I gasped, Who would say that? I tout they loved me..I'm stupid to think that. I'm just their temporary entertainment.

* * *

**Okay, so that was a bit longer yeah? I am on writers block kind of sort of so I just throw anything together. I have made a new arangement! Because durring the week I am so buisy I will only upload once. But on Friday's through Sunday's I should have adleast 6 chapter's up, good Idea yea? And I am so pleased about how man'y PM's I got with names :) ( ITS OKAY YOU HAVE THE SAME NAME, I CAN MAKE AN EXCEPTION TO YOU :D! AND BECAUSE YOU LOVE WITCHES SO MUCH I'LL MAKE YOU ONE :D! YOU ARE GOING TO BE OF GREAT USE TO BELLA :D!) And (Dan NO IT DOSEN'T MATTER THAT YOU ARE A GUY, AND IT DOSEN'T MATTER ABOUT YOUR SEXUAL ORIENTATION :D!) I just put these on hear so you guys won't ask me hehe. ANDDD another thing is Reviews. I am so thankfull for all the lovely reviews you guys give me, and I'm sorry I haven't been giveng you my all. You arn't doing as many reviews and I don't deserve them, so im going to work my butt the buck off :) Love you! **


	26. untitled  Can you think of a title?

March 2, 2011

**lissacanfly (FOR JUST MAKING A REVIEW!)**

**Untitled 2 (Can anyone think of a title?)**

The Cullens have been so sweet. now I need to figure out who Didn't wan't me hear.

The list only held 2 people. Rosalie and Edward.

"Bella?" Emmit called.

"Yea?"

"When does the next Imagination Mover's CD come out?"

I grinned widely, Because I had a awesome Idea. "Their having a concert hear!"

", WAY!"

"Hey. don't still my words!"

He chuckled. "Sorry Bella Bear."

"Mhmm." I mumbled taking baby J in my arms.

"The Ugly Rag-OOPS! I mean Baby J is starting to stink." Emmet said,

I rolled my eyes. "What are you talking about? I sprayed Alice's perfume on him...''

Alice glaired at Emmit.

"Oh, I mean! He smells nas-LOVELY! MM! SO SWEET!"

I giggled.

"So can we go Emmey Pooh?" I asked him batting my eyelashes.

"Aww, But Bella we were supposed to go shopping!"

"Oh, well how about you guys go and me and Emmet can go see imagination Movers!"

"Fine." Alice said.

And thats how Emmit and I wound off going to the Imagination Movers consert.

"..Now stand up! Turn around turn around" Emmit sang.

"Turn around turn around!" I joined in bobbing my tiny head.

"Okay now this is the last thing were going to do guys! I am going to call one lucky girl up hear and have her pick another lucky boy so we can play a game!"

"YAY!" I said smiling.

"YAY!" Emmet said also.

"PST! Emmet lift me!"

He did as I asked, he lifted me on his shoulders and I lifted my arms high.

"You!" He said pointing to me.

"NO WAY!" I shouted, Emmet set me down and I climbed onstage.

"Okay, now go ahead and pick a boy!"

"Hmm, My buddy Emmy!" I said.

"Come on up hear then!"

Emmet came up with a big grin on his face.

"Okay...er. Were going to play leap-"

"Baby game." I said.

"MM tik tak to-"

"Baby game." Emmit said.

"Hop Sco-"

"BABY GAME!" Emmit and I said.

I crossed my arms. "UN, just never mind!"

"Yea!" Emmit said snapping his fingers in his face with every word. "SO..in..YOUR...take...that...mad DOG"

"Yea, and now were leaving."

"YEA!" Emmit agreed with me.

"And Emmy is going to buy me sweets!"

"Yea! Wait huh?"

"You my bustiest friend!" I said batting my eyelashes.

HAHA! OH YA!

* * *

**So their getting longer and longer :) And I am so siked because I don't know how but I magicly started getting my reviewers back :D! QUE THE BIG CREEPY SMILE ( . .**

**Hehe! YEA I'm that wacko! Hehe so I am hopeing that you keep it up :) And don't forget to message or Review me if you wan't yourself as an chairecter :) No mater(U**

**what part of the story I'm in ill always be searching for characters :) So Uh..Now I'm going to haf to go. An'd I hope your Pleased? Like I said! They only get longer and longer and longer and longer and you get the point...**

**Review Please :) I swear if I get just the simple 5 reviews then I'll make Bella have another Jelous moment soon :) * Even though I know I am going to get 5 becaue the average review is 10 and once agean so thankfull for that!***

**love you guys! LOVE PIECE ROCK -N- ROLL (678 words *WINK WINK*)**


	27. Candy Store

_March 3, 2011_

**mrspattinson3498(FOR BEING MY AWESOME BFF! HEHE READ HER STOREY PLZ! ILL GIVE YOU A COOKIE!)**

The Candy Store

"Oh my hot cakes! What are those?" I asked Emmit.

He shrugged. "Like I know." He said, tossing the white hard candy's in his hands. Then he thew them in the cart.

The stack of candy we had in the cart was so high that it reached the top of it, and a few pieces of candy were constantly slipping off the ends.

"Mother Fudge balls!" Emmet said, starring at the Fudge Balls in awe.

"I'll let you taste Emmet!Just toss them In!"

"AW SOME!" He said, sort of sounding like a nerd...

"Emmey. My momma use to do this wit me."

He gave me a sympathetic look, though I didn't know why because I was perfectly happy.

"No, not in a bad way. It's good. I feel good to remember them!"

Emmit smiled, then his face turned serious. "Bella,you know, you don't ever have to hide your feelings from me."

I stood infront of him and smiled. "Thank you." I hugged his leg, and got on his shoes.

He pushed the cart along, me still hanging on his leg and giggleing.

"Aw! How cute." One lady Purred.

"Sorry Lady, hese got his gal all ready. And your nothin compared to her hotness. So walk away sweetie!"

She huffed wide-eyed and stomped out, she had a wedding ring.. PATHETIC!

Emmet gave me a thanks.

When we got back, THe Cullens were still not hear, but that didn't stop us from having our fun!

**Alice's POV.**

NO! YOu wan't to know what I saw? Belle and Emmet Jumping off the roof! Aegean, and aegean and aegean!

Edward's eyes wen't wide. "We should have stopped them when they first got all that candy."

"Common! We have to get home!"

**Emmit's POV.**

I smiled adoringly at Bella as she got white cotton candy on her perfect little precious face.

Yea I know its all gewey and stuff, but I can't help it! She brings it out of me! She is the best thing thats ever happened to me in the past 20 years !

She was slowly becomeing more and more important to me, and I know that sooner or later that she would be my main priorady. Even ontop of Rose, No! NO! I don't mean that do I?

Bella giggled widely, Woah shes energetic! "Emmey?"

"Yes?" I asked smirking down at her, amuseing to me that she only reached my knee cap.

"Can we go to the Roof?"

"Of Coar-"

"HOLD IT RIGHT THEIR!" I herd Edwards voice.

Bella giggled and ran to him, wrapping his leg in a hug,

My mouth gaped open. Did she just diss me?

Alice came stright in, walking past me but she somehow managed to grab my ear.

Uh-oh, What did I do now?

* * *

**A/N**

**Okay :) So their ya go! A lil comedy, a little heart felt moment! So its all good right? I am getting so many encouraging Reviews from you guys and I am so thankful for all of these! Like Promised another overprotective of Eddie scene from Bella may be in the next chapter, yea? HEHE! So uh, I hope you guys are fine with me just updating one time a week untill friday. If you have any complaints please don't hesitate to Message me, because I wan't this story to go far. Honestly Scense the chapters are so short I want to make about 80-100 chapters :D! And I honestly don't want to skip years, I just want to take this story nice and slow okay? After I'm finished with this story I'm going to start a new one. Or adleast almost done with this story :P Or maybie by the 30th chapter hehe! It's kind of weird, when I look at my views. Id have like ALOT on the first chapter... towards the middle a good amount but at the end like a TON of viewers.. So thats confessing lmbo but its still awesome! I think some of you accidentally skip chapters, so I suggest you be tray tray careful **

**And if anyone can think of anything funny you want me to add in the storey just leave it in a Review or Message!**

**Nice, Calm And Colected... NOT! MWA HA HA!**

**Peace, Love And Rock -N- Roll (Thats more I like it) (837 words including the A/N)**


	28. The Family and Dream

_March 4, 2011_

The Family & Dream

**For:My Mommy who is so supper awesome. No Shese not a user..though it would be cool if someone had the user: YourMommy and/or YourDaddy :P LMBO!**

**LOOKOUT FOR: I'm all around you (It's going to be important, Id advise you to take notes! I'm going to quiz you in one of these chapters -.-) **

"Bella, you know better." Jasper whispered gently to me.

I had been running around for HOURS! And now, for some reason I feel really tired,

"B- But." I yawned."It would have been fun!"

"Bella, This is a HOTEL, you could have gotten hurt, and someone could have seen you." Alice whispered soothingly, Jasper passed me to her.

"I'm sorry aweli." Her mouth feel open in awe.

"Bella Dear, your tired." Esme said, Alice passed me to her.

"Yea." I said then yawned again.

"Let's get her to bed." Carslile said, and Esme passed me to Carslile.

"I-I want blood please?" I asked polightly but tiredly.

"Of Coarse." Edward said, and I got passed to him.

I was being passed around alot...

"Thank you." I said smiling.  
Rosalie was starring at Eddie and I glared at her , but truly just warning her to look away.

What. Eddie is..well I don't know but Hess..HESE JUST EDDIE OKAY!

"Hear, let me go get it for you." Edward said passing me to Emmit who tickled my belly, I giggled tiredly.

"W-Wear's baby J?" I asked Emmet.

"I'll get it." Murmured Emmit passing me to Rosalie who went ridged.

I tussled into her Belly. I was hungry but sleep overcame me, a slight snoar came from the bottom of my trout and I wrapped my legs around Rosalie's Upper back and nussled my head into her neck, falling asleep rather considerably. My lips touched her neck accidental, and I just kissed it.

After that I blacked out.

* * *

_Dream:_

__

I was walking around in the woods, with my mummy.

"Mummy?" I called in dis-belief.

"Yes angel." She said smiling.

She was glowing, she had on a white breezy gown and had a yellow headband over her head.

"Mama, are you real?"

"Yes I am." She replayed carefully walking towards me.

"How?" I asked her.

"You see, we don't die honey. We just simply go to another life. It's called Heaven"

I touched her hand. "You, your not .. Dead?"

She shook her head no. "No Baby, I love you." She whispered.

"Mama, I did a bad thing.." I whispered.

"I'm watching you Isabella. You have done nothing wrong. I am worried but remember that I will be hear no matter what. You can always talk to me okay baby?"

I nodded.

"Bella." She said lovingly. She cupped my cheek with her giant hand and I leaned into it,

"You have became so strong, and you are getting stronger and stronger each day." She said in awe. "You are so, so Beautiful. Your stronger than most witches out their." She said smirking.

"But not you." I whispered smiling.

"No, I'm not. Remember when momma told you she was the ultimate?"

I nodded. Momma had said that she was the strongest witch.

"Well, now that Ive died I have to pass it on."

"I hope you choose wisely momma."

She smiled. "Your intelligent too. I will choose wise. But Ive got hundred of years to choose baby."

_I smiled. My momma's glow dimmed._

_"Whats wrong?" I asked her._

__

"Nothings wrong." She stated strongly. "The other angels are calling."

I smiled. "Wait, what about daddy?" I asked her.

She smiled widely. "Well, Daddy is perfectly happy. Hese sleep and in a dream. Just like you have dreams sometimes but hese not going to wake up. He can have a happy happy afterlife."

My momma's glow was little to nothing. "I love you." She said,then started walking backwards.

_"Will I see you Aegean?" I asked._

_She smiled. "I'm all around you Bella, All around you."_

_

* * *

_

**Okay, so their was that chapter, I kinda wanted to get a teary Reaction, but I realize that Bell's to young to deal with that so Im pushing it off for later. And I know I truly didn't add that much of a jealous Belle but Ill see if I can make them closer in the next chapter :)! Alot of Fluff... :/ I really don't like it but you tell me. More Fluff, less fluff or just fluff every once in a while :P Also Bella's b-day is in 1..2.. Uh.3 DAYS! :D! Prepare for Unicorns and Macaroni!**

**Peace, Love and Rock -N- Roal **

**Ps. Should Maria come in first or the vulturi?**

****

Pss. Thank you all for reviewing!

**Psss. Carslile, Esme and Edward arnt really in the story at this moment but trust me that things are going to change drasticly in the next (5-10 chapters) few chapters :) LOVE!**

**Pssss. Who are the mimbers of the vulturi?**

****

Psssss. Am I spelling Vulturi right?

**Haha let me know! (1001 words! Inclueding AN)**


	29. Bath Time

***Fixed***

_March 4, 2011_

Bath Time

**For: Tomboy Amy *For Being Kind and helping me out so I can make the story better***

I woke up in the hotel bed.

I yawned and lifted my head, Alice scared me, she was glaring at me.

"What?" I asked her innocently, instantly seeing the future, She was going to make me take a BATH! NOOOO!

"You haven't taken a shower since we have known you Bella Swan, get in the tub this instant."

"I don't wanna." I said, poking my bottom lip out and making my eyes water.

"Bella." She sighed frowning,

And that's how we all ended up in our hotel room's Pool replaced with soapy water and us all in our swimsuits.

I was on a ducky floaty just floating around. Could bath time get any better?

Esme's POV.

I wached adored at Bella floating around on a cute little piece of plastic.

And Alice and I giggled as she floated by, humming a Beethoven song. "Don, don, don, don, don. Ding DIng, DING DING, Don, don, don, don ,don, DING DING DING DING DING DING DONG.'

Rosalie has been even more distant. I was a bit worried. I think she was actually scared of Isabella. scared that she was becoming more important than her, But Rosalie is just silly. Doesn't she know that they are all my equal Children?

Bella went underwater and blew bubbles with a snorkel. Making the colors come out different colors.

This was a remarkable little girl, and she seems happy, well MORE happy than useual. I wonder what's gotten into her?

Well whatever the case I'm just glad that she is Happy. Much different than the young girl that I found sobbing her cute little eyes out.

Bella deserved everything a child could wan't, need and beyond. And I planned to provide that for her. No matter the cost.

* * *

**EEEP!  
I'm depressed guys.**

**I got my first mean comment by this old 60 year old cat lady who has nothing elce to do than pick on 14 year olds: Holy shitake. Can you spell ANYTHING right? Is this supposed to be a GOOD story? Oh Jesus. What kind of three year old dances, retains the name of a song and has like freaking mega-powers? None. This is ridiculous. Please learn to use the English language appropriately.**

****

This story makes me weep for the future of humanity.

**Yeah, I know, why couldn't she have said something nice like Tomboy Amy : it's Volturi ;) and it's Carlisle and Emmett :)aegean is again :)hese is he'sgentaly is gently :)disbelief is one word, not dis-belief :)it's replied :) not replayed it's aren't, not arnt :)it's members :) not mimbers :)you're an amazing writer :) you just have to be a little careful with your spelling :)**

**See, was that so bad!**

**And I um yea I'm sorry that you guys had to suffer with this small amount of writeing. I feel bad I couldn't deliver. THOUGH IT WAS LONG BEFORE HAND! BUT FAN FIC JUST HAD TO GO AND GLITCH AND DELITE HALF OF MY STOREY! The volturi* Thanks for telling me how to speel that by the way) Point of view was hear but it delited so Ill just add it in the next chapter. AND uhh lets see.. I had wrote a veary long thing for all my reiverers, I mean writeing a thanks to all of you gys seperitely but it got delited also. :( But Ill probably make that in its own chapter, yeah!**

****

Love, Piece and Rock -N- Roal

**PS. I have a competition! It ends on... lets see I got to look on my calender wait! Lets just say it ends on the 16th? and it is: Give me an Event to happen in the storey. The winner will have their event put into the story, get a extra chapter before anyone elce sees it will get a special Jacob POV of him makeing Baby J out of and his fav bear and! *Drum Roal Please* you will get an awesome, and I mean awesome Character made after you. You get to pick rather she should be witch human or Vamp or even wolf! And you get to choose what time period that she should be around Bella (Todler, Kid, Teenager) and you can also choose to be one of her best friends, family or blah blah blah. Ill give you all the info in the next chapter which will only be thank you's and info and stuff like that! I love you guys bye!**

* * *

**845 words includeing the authors note.**


	30. Thanks n stuff

_March 5, 2011_

_Okay, this is the 30th chapter :) And Ive gotten so far with the help of you guys that I am dedicating this chapter to all of you * But I'm going to put the names down at the bottom with thanks. Everyone will be their! * But before I start on that I want to answer what Tomboy Amy had asked me in a comment, putting it public in-case you guys want to know the answers to. Ps. Im going to try and revise my chapters_

* * *

**FAQ**

**mmm...where do you write your chapters? on Microsoft word?: I use Microsoft works so I can know my word count,then transfer it to open office for a spell check. * It automatically corrects certain words, that may be why some of my words are spelled wrong :P Ill just be more careful***

****

would you like me to make some more corrections?: For you or any other ones of my Reviewers It would help me but you don't have to take it as your responsibility. I just will use the words so I won't make the mistake again.

and this was a PM from a friend of mine on hear: Why don't you get a beta? Well I don't get a beta because once I make my chapters I want to publish them automatically and I'm really impatient. At t his point the only person at the time I will only allow my sister to beta me. But if any of you guys really want to beta me go ahead and PM me. I may get alot of people and wind up sending the chapter to alot of people and then hoovevrs I get the soonest will be up :P

* * *

**Contest**

**This contest expires on February 18 *Yea I extended the Date ***

**All you have to do is make an event that you would like to have in my story and Send it to me!**

**What you get if you win:**

** A special Jacob's POV. the day when he created 'Baby J'**

**Get to create a chairecter n*Can Be any mythical bien or creature * and you get to choose what his/her roal will be**

**And last you get a vision of the future :P *A scene that I'm going to put in the future***

**

* * *

**

Thank You's

**Tomboy Amy**

**Sunshine72**

**alexaLUV**

**x Jen bbe x**

**denali1918**

**twilightlvr4vr**

**Sasha88**

**mrspattinson3498**

**DizzyIzzyCullen**

**LissaCanFly**

**Clash969**

**Sasha88**

**Raven**

**bloopy butterfly**

**Lizzie**

**StarCollins**

**AlePale15**

**natashar**

**Pianogirl05**

**laura is so cool**

**vamp1001**

**UnseenAngel17**  
**.**

**JacobAwsomeEdwardRocks**

**Twihard23**

***You Don't know how long that so many reviews and so little people I am honered! Thank you so much!* **

**

* * *

**

Reader of the month is..»-(¯`v´¯)-» (**DizzyIzzyCullen**) »-(¯`v´¯)-»

(Faithful Reviewer)

(kind and never mean)

(Funny as fudge!)

and ... (She is just cool like dat!)

* * *

**So happy 30th chapter! *Next Sunday will be officially one month writing!***

***675 words***


	31. The Party Part One 563 words

_March 5, 2011_

**The Party part 1**

Bella's POV.

It was finally hear, my birthday party was finally hear!

I laid in bed, still to asleep to comprehend anything but still excited,

I could hear the Cullen's shuffling around.

I was really sad that they were so Exited about this, because it shows that they are going crazy to make sure my birthday was perfect! I just didn't wan't them to stress.

Rose was talking now, I thought she was quiet, but Esme told me that she was just a tad bit confused because I was a baby and she didn't know how to handel me. It was a lie, but I knew that Esme was only trying to cheer me up.

I stretched my legs and lifted myself up with my arms, looking around.

I herd a faint 'Hurry and put it away! Shes awake.'

so I gave them a few minuets.

Soon enough I jumped out of the bed and sped into the kitchen vampire speed.

"Hello Cullen"I said, addressing them all.

"Hello Swan!" Emmit called back.

I giggled sliding into a stool and I started spinning around. I was a little dizzy Already.

Esme handed me a sippy Cup of blood. It smelled funny.

"This smells gross," I said pushing the cup away.

"Come on Bella, It's Elk."

I gagged.

"Oh Esme! I knew it wouldn't work!" Emmet said handing me another sippy cup with deeper red blood. THANK YA EMMY!

I haven't been useing my Magic. It seems to weakin me so easily lately.

"Jazzy Will you play Chess with me?"

He smirks. "Okay, come on." He said smiling still.

We set up the board and the Cullens circle around the table watching us.

After 3 minutes Jasper sighed 'Check mate'

I gasped. I had never lost a game of checkers.

"How did you do it?" I ask. Eger to know his secrets.

"The trick is to get all the weak ones out first, then aim for the toughest. The Big Kahuna ya know?" He asked nudging my side, I stuck my tong out and walked away.

I huffed as I looked through my closet. Alice had forced me to take a bath. Gosh she was on me like a hawk now!

"Ahem!" She said when I came out.

"Yea?" I asked a tad bit annoyed.

"You forgot to put on the mascara bace. With the coat it just looks a mess!" Alice said disapproving.

"Sorry." I mumbled.

I wasn't feeling good for some odd reason, What was going on? Maybie I just need human food.

I walked into the kitchen sluggishly and got a glass of orange juice and getting myself some cerial.

* * *

**(A/N)  
Okay so this is only part one of perhaps many? Review please :) I need ya know acknowledgment that I'm doing good ya know? Hopefully Im doing better on the spelling thing... **


	32. The Party Part Two

_March 6, 2011_

**The Party part 2**

Bella's POV.

After I finished my breakfast I hopped off the stool.  
I think I may have stomach flue. I'd have to call aunt Maria that I had aches.

"Emmey." I called, because he was the closest.

"Yea?" He asked smiling goofy. I would normally smile back but I couldn't for some reason...

"I don't feel good." I said,

I walked up to him wobbly, I was taller now. I was just over his knee. YES!

He picked me up and I hid in his broad arms. What was going on?

"Emmy, Can you ask Carslile to call my ant so I can know what I need to do?" I asked.

Carslile was already in the room dialing Maria's number. I sank deeper into Emmit's arms.

Carslile's POV.

As the phone rang, I saw Bella snuggled into Emmet's arms. She was so small that Emmit was devowering her, and the only thing I could see of her was the tip of her nose.

"Hello?" A male voice answered.

"Hello, may I speak to Maria Swan?" I asked.

Their was a shuffling sound. "Shes not hear.. uh. Could I leave a message?"

"Sure! Thad be wonderful! Bella isn't feeling good." I said, hoping Maria could get the message quickly.

"Okay, and who is this?"

"Carslile Cullen." I answered.

"Well Then Carslile Cullen, your in for a rude awakening with the volturi"

I gasped. The phone hung up. I recognized the voice. Demetri.

* * *

**(A/N)  
Alright. Theirs part 2. And the last part will be long and Ive got 1 beta :) I'm not shure how long it will take ither. And I'll soon have two cause my Sister is going to be one soon i think.. So yeah! And If you haven't read her storey than your missing out on life! O.o Yea, I said it dog! Lol well I hope I'm doing better, I think I am..hehe let me get started on the next chapter so I could get it scent. The sooner the better, yeah? :O! And ive had 5 Contest entries so far and their awesome! :P! I think I may just have to have two! I delited them from my inbox but I know who said what lol. Okay Ima get going.**

Piece, Love and Rock -N- Roll. (429 words including a/n)  



	33. The Party Part Three

_March 7, 2011_

**The Party part 3**

**Rosalie's POV.**

**Something was going to happen.  
Something bad was going to happen.  
Something bad was going to happen SOON.  
We all tried our best to make Bella feel better, because it was her birthday.  
Their was no need to scare her. I mean, what difference would it make anyway?  
Ither we die or we live. If we were going to die then telling Bella was going to make her frantic and sad.  
Or If we live then their was no use of telling Bella.  
Simple as that right?**

I felt bad for not talking to Bella, and interacting with her. I knew she felt my regection. And I knew that she as sad about it though I am still NOT ready. I mean, this little girl is

**just fine without me. Waiting a few more days wasn't going to hurt her right.**

**I looked at Bella, now sleeping in Emmet's arms. And I smiled. If only this were real, not a vampire life.**

**For now I imagined. That I was Bella's mother, and Emmet was the father. Now hese holding our little beautifull princess in his big arms, I know what it's like to be in Emmets arms. They Feel safe and secure. So now that Bella's in them, I know she feels safe. And haveing safe dreams. That's what she needs right now. It's what Emmet is able to giver her.**

**Esme and Carslile exchange a worried glance.**

**"What are we going to do?" Jasper asks,**

"I don't know." Edward said, Plopping down into a couch.

"We wait," Alice said.

"What?" I hiss.

"We wait. Ive seen it a while ago in a vision. Felix, well I think He wanted to see for himself that Bella was hear before he went to Aro."

"Good, so the volturi don't know." Esme said, She was a bit more calmer than a second ago but you could still see her stiff set shoulders.

**"Were going to keep them far away from Bella." Said Carslile.**

"No, were not. Only Felix is coming. Bella is going to handle him. We can't enter fear." Alice responded.

Edward Growled and I said. "No way. He will hurt her."

Alice glaired at me. "Trust me." She said, taking Bella from Emmet's arms and placeing her in a bed.

"Now what?" Emmet asked.

"Now we go to the hotel basement, we will be able to hear from their."

"How long do we have?"

"Point 10 seconds." Alice said, then we rushed to the basement.

* * *

Bella's POV.

I yawned and looked around the room. To tired to move.

I Finlay got up and Jumped when I saw Felix sit on the edge of the bed.

Oh no! He Grabbed my wrist tightly.

"Wear are those Animal Drinking Idiots?"

"Stop! Please? Take me, just leave the Cullen's alone."

"Bella, you know that I don't want to do this to you, but you put this on yourself." Felix from the voulturi said, acually looking sorrowfull.

Felix was the one that I open up to when I was sad about My momma and daddy fighting.

"But Felix, please. Your my bested Vault friend! You cant do this to me!" I shouted, tears streaming down my face.

Felix turned around, not facing me,

Bella walked around, placing herself in-front of Felix.

"Please, please! Just try! Imagine that I'm still with my family! You can do it Felix! I can help you!"

* * *

Felix sighed. "Bella, you know that I don't want to do this-"

"Then Don't!" Bella growled.

Felix's shoulders slumped. "I'll try."

Bella's tiny face softened. "Thank you." She said, putting one hand on Felixes heart

"Who am I?" Bella asked softly.

"Isabella Marie Swan."

"Wear are you?"

"At the Swan home."

"Why are you hear?"

"To make shirr that Isabella Swan is being hidden from the outside world and other humans and, or creatures."

"And what are you going to tell Aro?"

"That you and your family have been obedient."

I sighed, it came out shaken. "Good Boy."

I said before making him go back to the Vulture.

Then Felix disappeared.  
And I passed out.

* * *

**Some birthday huh? Well when she wakes up then she will be back in forks *She Passed out! For like..Idk you will see * and then she will get all her bday stuff n things. So yea! Just be pashont plz! I love all you guys for reading!**

Piece, Love and Rock -N- Roal (884 words including A/N)


	34. ima bad mamma gamma aka a nutter

_March 8 n 9, 2011_

**(A/N) Yea I know it's before hand but I Just want to say that you (you know who you are) Should just stop putting bad reviews as anonymous. I mean, I get it! You DONT like the story, and I refuse to let it get to me but seriously your freaking 30 years old! Give it a rest! I'm 14! And I'm just either going to report and/or remove the review anyway. So it's a waste of both of our time,**

**^ Yeah, I had to make my serious come out! I HATED IT! Lmbo! So hello my fellow Readers and Awesome reviewers.  
I wan't to welcome back DizzyIzzyCullen from doing..uh i don't feel like looking back, but I missed ya :)

* * *

**

Bella's POV. (Five Months Later)

"BELLA!" Alice called, this was now part of our daily ruteen.

We were back in forks, I didn't have a room because their was no space so I considered everyone's room mine..

except Emmey's and Roses cause their bed is allays broken for some reason...

Last night Emmet did something to her hair, and then Rose back flipped him into the bed, I was their.

I was scared, remind me to stay away from rose's hair!

I played with the bath toys while Esme and Alice shampooed my hair gently. I hardly even felt their fingers!

**

* * *

****Okay, so their wast hat chapter, LOVE ME!I was looking for emo stuff on the computer and their was this hot hot hot guy, so I was life disapointed when I saw him Kissing another guy. Like... fa-her-shirr! *inside Joke..agean* so anyway sorry I didn't update :{**

Piece, Love and Rock -N- Roal (884 words including A/N)


	35. The Long Chapter 1

_March 8,9,10 and 11 (I had Isat so I made this really long so It would make up!)_

_The Long Chapter 1  
_

**-.- so you got your sneak peek, but this Chapter is Event filled and you will be laughing your bottoms off :)! Hehe I hope I get ALOT of reviews cuz' this was..really hard to do :/ So hard...I may only wind off with 2,500 but that close to 4000! And so the next chapter I'll do (tomorrow) Will Just have to be 1500! :P  
**

**

* * *

**

Bella's POV. (Five Months Later)

"BELLA!" Alice called, this was now part of our daily ruteen.

We were back in forks, I didn't have a room because their was no space so I considered everyone's room mine..

except Emmey's and Roses cause their bed is allays broken for some reason...

Last night Emmet did something to her hair, and then Rose back flipped him into the bed, I was their.

I was scared, remind me to stay away from rose's hair!

I played with the bath toys while Esme and Alice shampooed my hair gently. I hardly even felt their fingers!

After they finished I wrapped a big pink and poof towl around me, following Alice to my Dance Outfit.

It was a pink leotard and a White Tue-Tue. They blow dryed my hair and put it in a ballerina bun that was boring looking until they put a white scrunchy around it.

A few hours later, I was onstage. This was my last number. The one with Jacob and Me. We were doing hip-hop and we were going to rock it!

**(A/N-This was just veary funny in my mind :P!)**

Jacob and I got into our possessions. He had his arms crossed and I was crouched in front of him.**  
**

**Shake your tambourine go and get yourself a whistle and...**

I started to bounce, giggling because Jacob was singing along.

**Shake your tambourine go and get yourself a whistle and...**

I shook my hips until I was standing

**Shake your tambourine go and get yourself a whistle and...**  
**Shake your tambourine go and get yourself a whistle and...**

Jacob did a few flips

**Eve e E come through in da Mazarati,**

I did a cartwheel to wear Jacob was standing.  
**doin it big like I live in the Taj Mahal.**  
**talk shit and I don't get in the bla bla bla**  
**That's why dey lovn, ahh**

Jacob and I nodded our hands to the beat.  
**That's real when the chicks that dey talked about.**

I crumped untill I was down to the floor.  
**goddamn is da words dat come out dey mouth**

Jacob Covered my Mouth.  
**she look good always, without a doubt**  
**ask for her, she back 'n' cakin out**  
I jumped on Jacob's back  
**Shake your tambourine go and get yourself a whistle and...**

I rolled my body from my head to tummy while Jacob made shure I wouldn't fall  
**Shake your tambourine go and get yourself a whistle and...**

Jacob did a fake whisle  
**Shake your tambourine go and get yourself a whistle and...**

I slid off of Jacob  
**Shake your tambourine go and get yourself a whistle and...**

**so they be watchn while we wiggle aroun**  
**look at dem drouln, nggrs aint used to dis sound**

**I popped from the side wirling my hand around like the dance teacher told me**  
**i keep em movin, all ma ladies put ya hands in da air**  
**it's all right now we gonna keep you on ya feet da whole night now**  
**pop dem bottles,yea drink dat up man**  
**got you feeln crazi yea dat was da plan**  
**waitn for me wasn't ready for dis**  
**he got da game sewn up, know i'm talkn bout swiz**  
**yeah i know u wanna fight it but why would you try**  
**we got dem shakn everything from da hood to Dubai**  
**yea we do it big man why would we lie?**  
**c'mon...**

Jacob did a ton of flipps

**Shake your tambourine go and get yourself a whistle and...**  
**Shake your tambourine go and get yourself a whistle and...**  
**Shake your tambourine go and get yourself a whistle and...**  
**Shake your tambourine go and get yourself a whistle and...**

That was when Jacob picked me up and he balanced me on his solders, their I shook my hips to the beat smiling.  
**get low get low, then pick up pick up**

Jacob lowed and I jumped off of him into the air, while their doing a few round things, Jacob caught me in his arms,

The music ended and Jacob and I bowed,

I kissed him on the cheek and the audience awed.

The rest of the dance class and the teacher came out, talking a microphone.

"How about that huh?"She spoke into the mic.

The crowd went wild, After it dyed down I herd Emmet seek in a girl voice.

"Bella," He smacked his lips. "You go girl!"

I smiled and waved.

"Yes, our last dancers were the most advanced of the group and I asked them if they wanted to do a solo you want to know what they said?"

Already knowing what she was going to say, I dropped my hed into my hand.

"They said, I mean at the same exact tone "You will have to take it up with my manager. And I expect a good payment."

The audience laughed.

"Do you guys have something to say?" The teacher asked us. Jacob and I walked up to the mic.

"Hey. Uh.." He looked into the audience. "Oh! She is HOT!" He said.

MY eyes widened. "Jake! This is why we don't have friends!"

The crowd laughed.

"Oh. Don't be Jealous."

"Jacob." I wined.

"Oh!Sorry I didn't introduce myself! I'm Jacob Black and this is my girlfriend Bella Swan!"

My eyes widened. "AH!" I screams tackling him.

"AH!" Jacob screamed.

"Why would you say that? I am NOT your GF!"

"So..." He cried. "Does that ,mean you don't love me?"

I gasped. "NO! No Jacob! I love you very vary much!"

I herd Alice 'Awe'

"I'm sorry." Jacob said.

I smiled and hugged him. "It's fine!"

Jacob smiled and picked me up twirling me in a circle.

My teacher laughed.

"Yes! These two are very entertaining aren't they!"

The crowd agreed.

"I swear their better than Cable!"

*Later That Day*

It was after the recital and Jacob was letting me stay over his house.

He had two sisters named Rabecca and Rachel. They were twins and they adored me,

They did my hair as me and Jake played Halo 3.

"I'm gonna win!" Jacob said.

"Nooo! You will die! I kill you!" I said pressing X really fast.

I leaned over right, so into the game that my head fell into Jacob's lap.

"Wah Wah Wah!" Jacob said as his character sank into the water.

The twins giggled.

"Jakey, Can I ask you a favor?" I asked him.

He looked down at me. "Sure?" His eyes held full of sensairaty.

"Promises we will allways be best-est friends."

He smiled. "Promises!"

"And whenever you get marred I get to be ur best girl, well the roil of best man, duh."

He looked confused. "But Bella, how can you be my best man if you are going to be the wife?"

My eyes widen. "NEVA!" I screamed and ran off.

*****************Next Day**************

Jacob's mommy dropped me off. She is so nice and sweet! She is like a god mommy.

Over my birthday I was officially made A Cullen but I still accidentally write the name 'Swan' on my papers.

"But Emmey... I still don't see how having a pillow fight would break the bed..." I trailed off confused.

"Uh, Well ya know I'm sorta light but rose, shes like... a fatty! And so she was so fat she broke the bed..."

"Bella, Were moving!" Alice squealed.

I giggled. Emmet was saved by the pix.

Can't wait to see wear were going next!

**

* * *

**

**:O! So yes, yes :)! 3000 words :)! So I owe you 1000 sry guys :L Crap! I just realized some of the bottom was cut off! SHUGAR STICSS! Okay well all it really said is that they were going to Paris alright? And it Ended in Bella going to sleep. Sigh* I hate this stupid computer. So I am still only going to make the next chapter 1000 words. Or it may be 900 same thing. 900 is all I can fit on my gmas Pom Piot n Ill transfer it to my compute..SO PLEASE REVIEW!**

**WAIT!**

**IVE GOT TO GIVE U SOME LYRICS!**

I met you way back when and even then, you were a friend to me.  
Whenever I fell down you came and picked me off the ground.  
Thanks for always having my back.

And now you and me are a-hopin' and a-prayin' that even though when I'm away.  
That every little feeling will always stay the same.  
I know, that if it's really meant to be then baby we don't need to worry at all.  
La-la-la  
Some of your old friends  
Never thought that I was ever that great  
But still you never cared  
What any one of them had to say  
Cause no one knows me like you do  
(I'm happy I'm best friends with you)

Every time I talk to you, I can't help but to show my teeth  
I wish I had the time and space to tell you in this song  
How super-duper-awesome that you really are.

And now you and me, are a-hopin' and a-prayin' that even though when I'm away.  
That every little feeling will always stay the same.  
I know, that if it's really meant to be then baby we don't need to worry at all.  
La-la-la  
Some of your old friends  
Never thought that I was ever that great

[ From: . ]

But still you never cared  
What any one of them had to say  
Cause no one knows me like you do  
(I'm happy I'm best friends with you)

Well I took you to my high school dance  
And I'm glad we had the chance but  
I wish it would've been the Sadie Hawkins dance cause you look sexy in a cowboy hat  
(Whoo)

And now you and me, are a-hopin' and a-prayin' that even though when I'm away.  
That every little feeling will always stay the same.  
I know, that if it's really meant to be then baby we don't need to worry at all.  
La-la-la  
Some of your old friends  
Never thought that I was ever that great  
But still you never cared  
What any one of them had to say  
Cause no one knows me like you do  
(Oh!)  
[x2]  
(I'm happy I'm best friends with you)

That is to one of my buddys :)!

and one more!

Hey, slow it down whataya want from me  
Whataya want from me  
Yeah I'm afraid whataya want from me  
Whataya want from me

There might have been a time  
And I would give myself away  
Oooh once upon a time I didn't give a damn  
But now, here we are so whataya want from me  
Whataya want from me

Just don't give up I'm workin it out  
Please don't give in, I won't let you down  
It messed me up, need a second to breathe  
Just keep coming around  
Hey, whataya want from me  
Whataya want from me  
Whataya want from me

Yeah, it's plain to see (plain to see)  
that baby you're beautiful  
And it's nothing wrong with you  
(nothing wrong with you)  
It's me, I'm a freak (yeah)  
but thanks for lovin' me  
Cause you're doing it perfectly  
(it perfectly)

There might have been a time  
When I would let you step away  
I wouldn't even try  
But I think you could save my life

Just don't give up I'm workin' it out  
Please don't give in, I won't let you down  
It messed me up, need a second to breathe  
Just keep comin around  
Hey, whataya want from me (Whataya want from me)  
Whataya want from me (Whataya want from me)

Just don't give up on me  
(uuuuuuh) I won't let you down  
No, I won't let you down

(So I) just don't give up  
I'm workin it out  
Please don't give in, I won't let you down  
It messed me up (It messed me up)  
Need a second to breathe  
Just keep coming around  
Hey, whataya want from me

Just don't give up I'm workin' it out  
Please don't give in, i won't let you down  
It messed me up, need a second to breathe  
Just keep coming around  
Hey, whataya want from me (whataya want from me)  
whataya want from me (whataya want from me)  
whataya want from me

Just a good song...

******(2,635 words)  
**


	36. My Aunt Is Awesome

_March 12_

**My Aunt Is Awesome**

The Cullen Doorbell Rang.

"It's Bella's aunt Maria!" Alice called.

Gawd I hated her gift,

It was only Alice, Esme and I home, everyone Else went hunting.

Esme opened the door. "Hello." I herd her say.

I snapped my fingers and was at the doorstep.

"Aunt Maria!" I screamed, running into her arms snuggling into her neck.

"Hello their Bella Boo! Look how big you have gotten!"

I giggled and twirled around, "I am pretty tall ant I?" I asked. I wasn't really. Probably a inch over her knee.

I was a shortey for my age.

"Yes, you are honey Bunch." She tapped my nose.

"Perfectly fine." I said happily.

"Hello Esme, Alice," Maria greeted them.

"Maria has the gift of Knowing my touch." I said rolling my eyes.

"I'll explain Better. If I touch an Item, I instantly get all past memory's that revolved around it. And Your boys are quite the actives."

Esme Chuckled. "Yes, they are. Would you like to come in?"

"Shure, Thank you." Maria said, We sat on the couch. Me in maria's lap.

"Now something has come up," Maria said worriedly.

"What is wrong?" Asked Esme.

"The Vulturi think that I'm hiding something, and I can't hide this secret very much longer. So I thout, if you wouldn't mind if I could stay hear for a few days." Maria said carefully.

"Of Of Coarse!" Esme said smiling.

"Wonderful." Maria said smiling.

"Tell us about yourself." Esme said.

"Well I got turned at the age of 24 years old, I was raised to honor war.  
And so that's something I was passionate about. I created my own newborn army at one time and of coarse I did what was intended. But I can never forget what I did to those people,,, what I did to Jasper,"

Esme gasped, Alice glaired at her.

Maria smiled sadly. "Yes I know, and I know that he has moved on to this young lady named Alice. I couldn't be anymore happier." Said Maria. "That he finally found someone worthy of him."

Alice still glared but sat back down.

"Continue." Esme said.

"Then, I moved in with Renee, was their the whole time she was pregnant. Bella was a kicker." Maria said rubbing my feet. I giggled.

"And then when Bella was born I was attacked by Jane because Aro had a thing for me." She smirked.

I gagged. "ARO!"

"Yes, He misses you by the way Bella Dear," She said.

I sighed went to the kitchen and got some blood. I was going to need it.

* * *

**I suck don't I? *sigh* I know you hate the Cliffhangers but hey,, It's not all that bad is it? You guys still like the storey! Or should I just stop the Cliff Hangers? O.o!  
As for my story Charmed, one of the documents had a Virus in it and Fan Fiction blocked I will re-type it or Ither *Sigh*I'll Just make a new one. I may wait till I'm done with this story :O! I don't know! Haha! Tell Me What You Think!**

I think I did good with the spelling in this chapter :)!You guys really help me out :)! I put it as autamatic change so that if I spell it wrong it will just correct itself with the words you give me :)! As for all my writers you are all very talented and stuff and I thank you for partisapaiting :)! Though I am going to have to cut the date. I will give you till monday. RIght now I only have 13 and Im sure more of you intended on doing it but sorry :(! Just give me what you have and perhaps if its a really good plot I will let you finish it kay? :P!

Piece, Love and Rock -N- Roll,

From the Nutter. :)!_  
_


	37. Cute Little Distractions

_March 14 _

**Cute Little Distractions **

**(A/N=I couldn't uh...spellcheck but my bud will later :P~)**

The Boys were comeing,as was Rose I could smell them.

Alice and Esme suggested I go out and greet them to soften them up.

I skipped out, it was a few miles but hey, if It would stop my Jazzy Pants from being mad at Aunt Mariah well... it had to be done!

2 miles later, which only took me 13 minuites to run, I opend my mind to Eddie. Also I turned on my mind reading so I could hear everyone's thouts.

I jumped up infront of Jasper, he smiled and lifted me up.

I wen't through everything in my mind for Edward and listned to Jasper's thout's mostly.

_I wonder What she was doing out hear... I guess she is a Kid and she needs to play. Man! I hope she isn't sleepy! I wantd to play with her today! Maybie we could make some Cupcakes-Jasper_

_Oh, My, Gawd! She Dissed me! She wen't to Jasper! She Just Used me for the Candy? PSHT! No way, she just want's to spend time with Jasper- Emmet_

Bella, Can you hear me? I need you to distract Jasper- Edward.

I looked up slowly then looked towards the grownd showing Edward that I would try.

"Jazzy, can we go to the forest?" I asked him smileing widely.

"Don't you wan't to go home?"

"No! I came out caus' I wanted to go to play with the forest Animals!"

Jasper Pursed his lips. "Animals are Scared of us Bella."

I rolled my eyes. My natural Vampire gift was to comunacate with Animals.

I rolled my eyes.

"Bye guys, Comonn Jazzy." I said.

He sighed but followed me.

We got far into the forest. Wear the big animals are.

I herd a purring Tiger.

"Their!" I pointed to the tiger who was rubbing his head agenst a tree.

"Awe!" I said.

Jasper clared his voice. "Are you doing this Bella? He dosen't even seem to notice us!"

I smiled. "Stay put alright?" I asked him, so he wouldn't scair the cutey.

"O...Kay?"

I walked carefully toward the Tiger. I was infront of him.

* * *

**Hehe :) Another Cliffey! Will the Tiger ATTACK! No! GOSH! DO U REALLY THINK THAT BADLY OF ME!**


	38. RAWR!

_March 15_

_RAWR! _

**Cute Little Distractions(DizzyIzzyCullen you todaly ruiend the supprise! U are awesome wtill! But now ive gotta add some extra twists!:P! You guys...I think I missed a day...CRAP! I'll make up for it :D! I still have isat but I'm trying :O! It goes on until the 16th for us. I know Im'a suck at science god flammet! Holey Buck I'm just going on and on and on I'll just talk to ya at the bottem!WAIT! IF I EVER MADE A PIANO SCENE JUST..ERACE IT OUT OF YOUR MIMORY GOD FLAMMIT! :D!****haha just sayin!)**

The tiger looked around and growled at Jasper.

I glared at him. "NO! BAD BOY!" I scolded him.

He let out a huge wimpier then just layed at my feet, his head resting on them.

"Awe!" I said stooping down. I whispered in his ear. "He won't hurt you! I swear!"

I kissed his top ear and mos honed for Jasper to come closer.

He moved slowly but soon he was directly next to me stroking the tiger.

He looked at the tiger. Taking everything in.

The tiger was very small. I don't even think he is mated yet. Awe!

I inhaled his scent of tiger fer, but instead I got...blood?  
"Jasper, JASPER HES BLEEDING SOMEWHERE!"

I looked around the tiger, he rolled over and I was heartbroken. He was shot! In the tummy!

"Jazzy! We have to help him!" I screamed. Taking off my jacket putting it on his womb, I mumbled a quick spell to make the pain go away.

Jasper lifted the big tiger gently and we ran. On the way I scent a mental message to the Cullens. And I got one back (I let them) Saying that Maria was hideing in the cottage for a while.

"CARSLILE!" I screamed. Jasper was only halfway hear...I was getting faster!

"Yes Bella?"

"Tiger! HE-he hurt!"

I broke down crying. Jasper came in holding a tiger.

"AH!" Carslile said, Then quickly composed himself.

"I still can't heal things, but I took away the pain! And-His tummy was shot!"

Carslile nodded. and started getting to work.

I looked at his every movement.

I did a spell to make the tiger sleep numbly. I was rubbing his ear thought the whole

Carslile layed him on the table gent-ally.

He began cutting...,more! NO!

"CARSLIE! WHY ARE YOU CUTTING HIM OPEN!"

He looked at me. "I have to get the bullet out."

I sighed in relief and nodded. I also numbed the scent, knowing Carslile hadn't eaten in months.

"Thanks." He smiled. I smiled back.

He took a pair of tweaker thingeys and took out the bullet, putting it on a glass plate with a thump.

I instantly grabbed it and stuffed it in my pocket. Carslile raised an eyebrow at me I ignored it.

He sewed the fur back together and I made a seal so that It won't hurt. I also put a shield on him, making him a small cub so that it would be easyer.

"Why did you make this Animal smaller Bella?" Asked Carslile.

"Because It would be hard having a humongous tiger running around!"

Carslile's mouth turned into an 'O' "LETS NAME HIM FREDDIE!" Emmey boomed.

"NO! WAIT! Lets name it Em-Emrose! Em-Rose uh...Emro! Yes Emro Asper Esmile. And his nick name will be E! For Eddie!"

Edward smiled and wrapped me in his arms. I instantly felt sleepy. Emro should wake up in a few hours so I just snuggled into edward's arms yarning.

"Someone's sleepy." Chimed Edward.

I nodded ...hardly.

"Okay." he sighed. "Let me take you to my room."

He carryed me up the stairs. I had never never seen Edward's room. (ThE CULLENS ARE MOVEING TO PARIS IN 4 MONTHS WHEN SCHOOL IS OUT! OH LALA!)

* * *

**:O! HOLEY! WHATS UP WITH ALL THESE FREAKEN CLIFF HANGERS! THIS LADY THAT IS WRITEING THIS IS A FREAKIN NUTTER! But I'm still going to review her because shes such a comment whore *Dramatic sigh* Yea if that's what's going through your mind rite now then you are abslolutely awesome! :P! Yea, I am getting three reviews a chapter now :(~ I know I suck but :(! I used to get like...10 now i get three!~ Sigh~ Well I guess I could try and do better :(! Just don't stop reviewing, premote my story if you wan't And you don't have to review really. It's just I like it when you critisize me. **

**also:Twilightlvr4vr who said ~I feel like she's not even three years old wait she's four now right ya I feel like she's not four years old lol I loved it haha I loved how Alice glared and eww Aro lol UPDATE!:D~ Well I just thout about it...and your COMPLITELY RIGHT! SO shes a kid! AND I'm GOING TO MAKE HER ACT LIKE A KID! IM AROUND THEM ALL DAY I SHOULD KNOW A THING OR TO! hehe! **

**And I also got Emmet downpact! HAHA! not Emmit WAIT! IS IT EMMIT! HOLEY NOW I CONFUSED MYSELF!**

Ive got questionsss! I know it's lame but i do.

**Okay.**

**1) How do you spell agean?  
****2)Did I skip any days?  
3) Do you think that I should add some more fluff or danger or what?  
4) Is my spelling honestly that bad? I mean I know I can't spell worth anything  
****But I just CANNOT spell some things right! In first grade when you learn drop the 'E' and add Ing  
****I only just masterd that in second! Haha ik. But I have a reason! *I learned to read early. And the stuff I read was written wrong. Theirfore its proven that the first words a child learns are stored in their memory. SO THEIR IT IS!*  
5) Hehe! Should I make a banner! I FOUND THIS CUTEEEE Little Bella...it would be nice but Idk... Imona make one for my sister ! Caus I can do awesome stuff like dat caus we so cool!**

*I steel some of her stuff and put it in my story! SHE DOSEN't CARE! Im just giveing credit when credit is due!* AW MANN! I FORGOT TO DROP THE E in giving!DANG FABBBBBBBBBBIT!

Lmbo

**Peace, Love and Rock -N- Roll! (1,162 words! BE PROUD!) **


	39. SHINE HON!

_March 16_

_SHINE!_

When we got to Eddie's room, despite my tiredness I looked around.

His room was nice!

I spotted a piano and my interest was spiked!

I ran to it.

He smiled. "You wan't me to play it for you?" He asked me,

I smiled, all wide and such!

He chuckled. "I take that as an yes."

I propped myself ontop of his piano on my belly, setting my chin on my arms.

He smiled. He played the tune if your happy and ya know it clap your hands.

I smiled and clapped.

He continued to play and I kicked my feet.  
On the third round of it I got up and started waving my arms in the air turning in circles.

Their was a flash.

I turned around to cameras and I danced more.

* * *

**IK! THIS IS UNACCEPTABLE! I just didn't know what to uploaad guys!**

**Ungh! I will make next chapter better. :O! Im going to put a pic of baby bell soon :P! I swear! **


	40. Laraunt HOLEY 40 CHAPTERS!

_March 17_

_LARAUNT! :P!_

_The Following morning, The Cullen's wen't to School and Esme let Maria take me for breakfast._

_"Hello Chika." Greeted a man with Rusted skin._

_My aunt Maria looked up and smiled. "Laurant."_

_"And Who is this?" The man asked._

_"This is Isabella." She said with a satisfied smirk. _

_He sat down next to me and held out a hand.  
_

_I shook it, his big ol' hand overpowering mine._

_"So It's true..." He trailed off smiling. Then his eyes snapped to me. "You are a witch. Just like I Isabella. Would you like me to train you?" He asked me. He was honestly giveing me a choice._

_"Laraunt! She's just 4! *AN! THE ANSWER TO UR QUESTIONS!* _

_I sighed. "Yes!"  
They were still argueing so I zipped both their lips with my mind._

_"I said yes! Gash!" _

* * *

**IK! THIS IS UNACCEPTABLE!(AGEAN) I just didn't know what to uploaad guys!(AGEAN!)**

**But this IS better and it IS longer :)**

**And! Tomorrow is Firiday and you know what that means! Adleast 5 chapters through the weekend AND all adleast 500 words :)!**


	41. Untitled agean chap thanks to denali1918

_March 23  
_

_Uh..no title for no__w! (OMG! FF COULDN'T LET ME UPLOAD! THANKS TO denali1918 you all are reading this! THANKS SO MUCH!)_

"Okay, Mariah, Can Bella come to the Wiz dome?"

I started sucking my thumb. "Uh, what is a Wiz Dome?" I asked giggling.

" A wiz Dome is somewhere wear powerful witches go to train." Laraunt Explained.

"Theirs only one problem. Anyone who is not a witch that has broken the entrance spell can't get in. Including Vampires."

"Ah," I said in understanding. "Why do we have to go their?" I asked. "Why can't you train me in the Cullen's house?" I asked.

Laraunt deliberated. "Alright, that may work for a while. Just enough to teach you the basics."

I smiled. "So their!" I smirked to aunt Maria.

Maria sighed. "Okay, lets finish up girlie."

With that I finished the last of my pancakes and Maria and I were driving back to the Cullen's, Laraunt in his own car following behind us.

We exited the car and walked to the driveway so we could greet Esme and get her permission.

i nocked on the door.

"Welcome Back Bella," She nodded to me, "Maria." She nodded to her. Then paused when she got to Laraunt and smiled Cindley,

"Hello, My name is Laront Gameson. I'm a Wizard, one of the most powerfull. I wanted to know if you would Allow me to Train Isabella in learning to master her powers." he said warmly.

Esme smiled widely. "Really? You wan't to help Bella with her powers? Oh, That's wonderfull!" Esme said smileing like a freako, as if she had just had a million dollars for free.

"Thank you, would you mind if I come in to tell her the history's?" Laraunt asked.

"Ok, shure."

Esme smiled and stepped aside.

"Thank you Esme." Said Mariah.

Esme swatted Mariah playfully.

Maria walked in, Esme smiled at me holding the door open.

"Well come on Bella Bunn"

I smiled and walked inside with a huge smile plastered on my face.

* * *

**TYSM! Now I can upload! Haha! You are awesome!  
**


	42. Alrighty Then

**[Hello :) I have gotten quite a few messages asking me if I curse. The answer is no I don't curse in person but writing is a different thing :P And that same person said that cursing makes an story more exciteing so in my new story I'm going to make (details at the bottom) i'll curse. And you guys have to remember I cant curse! Bella's only 4 now! Almost 5! So geese! :P lol Also read the bottem all of it is important :D!]**

_March 26_

_ALRIGHTY THEN! *I SUCK AT TITLES OKAY? Lol) _

_*Dizzy Izzy Cullen Great minds must think alike lmao! I have a feeling ur a mind reader like Edward Cullen or a Physic like Alice caus' you know what I'm always gonna upload! Ha ha! Thanks so much for all of you caus' you review and I have been getting LESS reviews but guess what? MORE MORE MORE MORE readers! And that is cool beans!_

**"Alright, you see levitation. Im sure you do it all the time, But that is the most simplest thing you can do but also for such a small spell it absorbs all your power rather quickly. Even with the lightest of things. So what I advise you to do is use the temporal spell, It's much easier and better."**

**I nodded. Honestly this was getting a tad boreing, as if he knew what i was thinking he sighed.**

**"Sorry Isabella, i'm getting a little rusty with training. haven't been training in a while, so we will just have to think of some ways to make it..." He trailed off then smirked, Disappearing and popping next to the other side of me. "Entertaining."**

**I smirked. "Just how I like it." I giggled with joy.**

**"Esme," James turned to Esme, "Would you mind if Bella and I go to the back yard?"**

**Oh I absolutely loved the backyard! It was bigger than a football field! Swing sets, and trees! The Cullen's even put a few bunnies in their! Ive' never had the chance to go out their because Ive been to busy.**

**"Sure, go ahead," Esme smiled.**

**"You may want to watch from the window Esme and Maria."**

**They nodded as I was teleported to the backyard.**

**"okay first things first. You are vary powerful. It draws people in. If they kill you, they get your power. We can't let that happen."**

**TELL ME SOMETHING I DON'T KNOW! Thats why the wolfs killed momma in the first place!**

**"But then agean, you probably already know that don't you Bella?"**

I nodded smiling because he was so weird.

"So first thing you are going to learn...is how to hit with your hands."

**My mouth fell open. That's it? But then he smiled as I felt two hands grab each of my wrist, toss me in the air and caught me.**

"Mental hands bella, Mental hands."

**HOLEY BUCK! "Do that Aegean please?"  
He laughed and rolled his eyes.**

**"This could take a while." **

* * *

_*OF COARSE YOU CAN BETA :) [To all the people who have asked] I'M GETTING MORE AND MORE BETA'S FOR MANY DIFFERENT THINGS! HARDLY ANY OF THEM ACTUALLY DO THE JOB THOUGH. THEY SAY THEIR GOING TO DO IT AND THEY DON'T few do) SO SURE! WHAT TYPE OF BETA DO YOU WANT TO BE? I'LL SEND YOU THE NEXT CHAPTER AS SOON AS I CAN ONCE YOU TELL ME WHAT TYPE OF BETA YOU WOULD LIKE TO BE (SPELLING, GRAMMAR, ADDING DETAIL, EXC so just let me know in a message and you will get to beta me! I need to know what you wan't to do because I need to know who to give it to and which order! I would do it like this. _

_1.I would scend it to someone who wants to spell check_

_2. I would scend it someone who wants to Edit grammer._

_3. I would scend it to someone who wants to add detail_

_4. I would send it to all others lol.) *_

**I know these chapters always look short but this is not! Ungh! Haha so I have decided scence you want really long chapters that I will upload whenever Iget to 1000 words aldeast starting next chapter. Or I am going to upload once durring the week and 5 times durring the weekend! We will see haha! You Pick! And for some reason you have been scending me messages insted of reviews and thats fine but her were the Questions asked! 'copy and pasted'  
**

**Q 1. OMG! YOUR STORY IS SO GOOD! I have one question. In all the story's I read Lorant is the bad guy and I was wondering if he is the bad guy in the long run in this story.**

**WELL! I don't want to give to much away but this is very important for you to know that Laraunt IS NOT EVER going to hurt Bella! No matter what he will protect her with his live (they grow a strong bond)**

**Q 2. What happened to your story Charmed?**

**Uh, Fan Fiction cept glitching with that story, So It was deleted, I may pick it back up age an.**

**Q 3. Will you ever make any more storys?**

**Yes as a matter of fact! I'm working of a new fan fiction story for twilight called The World Is Emo. I'll put an summary in the next chapter [its going to be an extended one :P]**

**(1,022! HEHE! One of the chapters that has the most words!) **


	43. Cookie Maker Machine

_Cookie Maken Michine _

_*Dizzy Izzy Cullen grr -.- you come up with better ideas then I do and its not my own story! Of coarse she should surprise Emmet :P!*_

**A few hours later, after alot of tickling, lifting and using my mental hands to do stuff to me, I finally got a break, Maria went to the cottage and Lorant went home (Well, he didn't say that so I just assumed that's wear he went) and Jasper, Alice, Edward, Rosalie and Emmet were coming home :D!**

**I was making cookies for them :P!  
They will taste good!  
(A/N=Lmao ^its so cute it makes me laugh!)  
Esme was letting me do as I pleased, Though I couldn't use the oven.  
I had asked her what I was supposed to do with no oven, she had said that sense I didn't want her to see then she would have to ban me from it because It could be unsafe and I just needed to be care full :D!**

**So their, I got out some cookie dough and some eggs. Their!**

**NOT! You can't expect me to be done the quickly!**

I got out some sprinkles from the covert and sprinkled some sprinkles :D!  
It looked yum!

I got some Chocolate syrup and poured the whole container in their. Next I grabbed some of my bunnies Fir and put them in their so that that it would look pretty :D!  
I know that fur isn't for eating but geese~ It looked so pretty!

Next I had put in some meat of some sort and grabbed two eggs from the fridge and threw them in their. THe shell made a hard cracking sound when it landed in the bowl.

**I put it in the microwave oven for an hour and thirty minutes and cleaned up my mess, Just as I finished I herd the door open.**

**I skipped to it wondering who was tehir, because the ones who went to school still had a good two hours!**

IT WAS MY DADDY CARSLILE!

"Hi Daddy!" I screamed.

His face shot to me and he had the creepy goody grin on his face.

"I-Isabella what did you call me?" He asked softly his golden eyes glistening.

"Huh? I called you..." Then I realized what I really said and smiled widely. "I called you my Daddy!"

He smiled and twirled me in a circle. I guess he likes the new name :D~

Esme stand ed in the door frame taking pictures. I smiled even more! :D! I made a shocked face for the cam *:O!* then another * -.- * and another *:B!*

Esme put the camera away but Carslile still held me in his arms.

.*.Blah* .*.Blah* .*.Blah* .*.Blah*

I set my cookies on the table, Pulled out a chair and try ed to use my powers so I could get into the chair.

* * *

**A/N=Okay :) This was soupposed to be betad bbutt! They took to long :/ LOOK! IM IMPASHONT! So anywhoo Ive found a website :) Its called...avenue7 and its lyke polyvore only strictly made for clothings :P So..im hungry so im going to go make me food...BACK! Haha see u prob thout it was fast. NOPE! I took me 23 minuites :P Ive got a subway sandwich :) Dont you wish u were me? Keep on Readn! Keep on Reviewn! Keep on Luvn and keep on soupporting cause its paying off :)**


	44. Sample Format

Chapter 43  
Sample Format  
Before Note

Well Ive desided on mixing up the format a

tad bit so that things will be more organized!  
Cause' I know that my story is Messy :/  
Hopefully this will make it simpler for you to read?  
SO I think you should catch on pretty Quickly!

* * *

To Dizzy Izzy Cullen: Of coarse its a good thing! :P Do you honestly think that I would insult you? lol  
To Tomboy Amy: Thanks :P Ive got a few messages saying people loved it, though people who hate the  
emotacons over throw the one who loved it haha :P!

****And also if you ever want to contact me my email  
is..dont laugh... hotflameingsaim and com you know :P

* * *

Play-list  
(Songs I listens to while I wrote this)

My Chemical Romance-Vampires Will never hurt you

* * *

"Oh Cullen's." I chimed in a sing song voice as the Cullen's entered the kitchen. Carslile was sitting in the seat right to me and Esme next to him,  
"Were having a family meeting." I said smiling as the Cullen's eyed me.

They all had a seat, I was a tad bit hurt when Rosalie sat at the far in. "What did I ever do to her?" I asked myself.

"Nothing. Shes Just being a stuck up Bit-"

I gasped. I would not have said that! :O! I looked around, everyone seemed oblivious and I smiled.  
"I made cookies!" I gave off a glittering smile and all the Cullen's eyed my cookies.

"Well.." I cased a quick spell under my breath to allow them to taste.

"Im game!" Emmet was the first to say, He reached for a cookie out of the Yellow bowl I set in the middle of the table.

* * *

**Did you like it?  
Hehe I hope you did!  
Short cause I did this in 4 minuites!  
But I just wanted to try out the format.  
Let me know what you thout of this chapter!  
And what you think of this new format!  
I happen to think its pretty cool do you not?  
Okay :D! But now lets get down to it. As you guys know for the people who live in U.S.A that in two weeks their will be a spring break :D:D:D And I will be out of school for one week :D! So what I plan on doing it writing as much as I can this week [which may be veary little] and write many chapters over spring braek :D! The problem is that I dont know if you guys want long chapters (1) or short chapters (aroudn five). So if I do long chapters, they will probalbly equil off as 2,000? And then I would try to update three or four times for that. But the short chapters maybie like 600 words which totals off as more words but they will probably be mostly filled with me typeing stuff that dosent make scence unless you look back in the story. So I need your openin!**

Also Id Like to thank Neglliglenina for the offer but I dont

**want a beta any longer because I want to try and do better  
**

**Myself :D! But still thanks :D! Your young to :D! And ur at **

**the top :P good job lol :D:D:D:D:D:D:D::D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D  
**


	45. Lesson Of Extracting

Chapter 43  
Lesson Of Extracting

Before Note

So, you like the format guys :D:D!  
Thats good to hear, hehe  
Well, its 3:00 a.m and I feel like my eyeballs are going to fall out

so this may be a suckish chapter so I may be half sleep Zz  
CRAP! IM UP :D!

Not really  
Imonna hit you with my best shot!  
FIRE AWAY!

* * *

Messages

(none, to sleepy to add any. Perhaps later.*snore*)

* * *

Play-list  
(Songs I listens to while I wrote this)

All Time Low-That girls a straight up hustler *like 3 seconds, then it was to loud*

* * *

Emmet scrunched his nose a tad.

"MMM, yummy!" He said, then gave a cheesy smile.

I smiled widely and looked back into the cookie bin. They were all gone?

I looked around to see all the Cullen's chewing, quite a little to widely. Pigs!

I giggled, They all smiled at me.

"I could make more!"

"Weve got homework!" Emmet said suddenly.

"Uh, alrite. Maybie another time. Carslile, Esme?"

"I would hon, but I have so many things to clean!"

I pouted and turned to carslile.

He smirked. "How about we play outside?" Carslile asked. I knew what he ment. 'How about I take you to go see Maria.'

I smiled and nodded.

I telaported us both their. Carslile was used to it, so he didnt move an inch.

"Maria!" I chimed, looking for her.

Wear was she? I had no idea! But what I did hear is loud banging noises.

"OH!" Suddently I herd marias voice.

"Uh Bella, Why dont we.."

"OH BABIE!"

"OH! Maria has a baby? I want to see!"

I ran into her room, then ran back out a bit flushed.

Cheeks red. "What was that?" I asked carslile in a flustered vouice.

"Er. Their Extrasiseing."

I scrached my head/ "So Laraunt and Maria were uh, Extrasiseing under the covers? Saying .. 'OH BABY!' and stuff?"

"Well, you see Laraunt is just a child compared to Maria."

I rolled my eyes. "Grown ups are complacated." I said, telaporting into the back yard, Carslile went inside leaveing me to play with the animals, they always ran from him.

Their were bunnies coming out of the bushes alraedy. I layed on the grass. A bunnie climbed on my tummy.

* * *

**SHUT UP!  
I know its got a TON of mistakes  
Ill get it betad later, now I must sleep!  
*sigh* no, not gonna yell at you guys :P  
But please dont get mad at me! Im doing my best!  
I will upload later today caus its now 4:01 and Im pooped . Itl prob wind up around 10 p.m. my tyme.**

Also, Im working on a new story, It sgoing to be liked Charmed only more human

**and more sassy alice :P  
G nite, today was hell (MY DEFENCE! HELL IS NOT A BAD WORD :P)**

**I bet your like wtf? Shes scaired to say a bad word, Im only... 1* okay!  
No, Im not 14 i am younger :/ shh!**

**So their, for the last time..  
**GOOD NIGHT!


	46. Rosalie said a bad word!

Chapter 43  
Rosalie said a bad bad bad word!

Before Note

Erm :0 Im warning you  
This was something I did in 3 minuites  
my b key keeps getting stuck! :(  
I use alot of B's :( And It is so sticky that I have to use the online keybord to get a B!

* * *

Messages

**So, I herd you guys were laughing it up last chapter, I didnt think it was that funny :P! Guess its natural! HEHE! SO yea, I just HAD to go and get that out the way.. O.o To bad Im not updating as much as I normally should. It's just that I uh, I really really buisy. :0!**

* * *

Play-list  
(Songs I listens to while I wrote this)

NONE! Except Rabecca Black-Friday O.o ITS FRIDAY! FRIDAY! GETTEN DOWN OF FRIDAY! GOT TO MAKE MY MIND UP! WHICH SEAT CAN I TAKEEEEEEEEEE! My friend Jocelyn was singing it all day so I just listened to it...

* * *

I giggled as the tiny white paws of the bunny poked my tummy.

"Bella! What the hell!" I looked up to see Rosalie. O.o! OHH! She said a bad word!

"Uh," I looked at the other floating bunnies above me. "I can explain."

Thats when one of the bunnies took a sprinkle on Rosalies head.

"Oh, uh!, erm! I, I'll make them clean it!" I said, mumbling a spell to make the bunnies clean, they wind up licking her.

"AHH!" She screamed, running in her 6 inch heels.

I shrugged, "OOPS."

She glared at me. "OOPS? You got Rabbit Piss in my hair and it's and it stinks, and you know what? ITS YOUR FAULT!"

My lip quivered. "It-its a Bunny.." I said as my defense.

"Just Fuc off!" She screamed.

A single tear escaped my eyes, but only untill I was able to make myself invisible and I cryed helplessly.

* * *

**So, yea.  
Do you hate me for that?  
The thing is, I dont want that to happen!  
My fingers did it..  
But now that were in it,  
how do we get out?  
*pout***

**So anywhoo,  
Sleepy agean :0  
But it was a short chapter so I went and Edited it.  
Ill try and uplaod tomorrow and the next day, and the next day, and the next day. Kay? =D!  
I'ma be going to the book fair :)! **


	47. Isabella the genious!

Chapter 43  
Isabella the genous!

* * *

Messages: **Ungh, I'm doing it agean? Im moving the story along to fast? Sry DX! But I am going to go back and Edit the old chapters, with the help of my betas and Im going to Edit it to make it more descriptive to :)! So I may not update tomorrow, well..yeah I will! I know that this isnt edited cause Im gona come bak to it :) ALSO! IF YOU WILL! Please review telling me your faveorite chapter and why so I know more of what you guys like...okay carry on :)**

* * *

Play-list  
(Songs I listens to while I wrote this)

Sleepwalker- Adam Lambert  
I like them all-Diggy Simmons  
Who Ownes My heart-Miley Cyrus  
Crawl-Superchik  
Supermassive Blackwhole-Muse

* * *

Bella's POV.

Alice, did she know that this was going to happen? Nope, of coarse not. Because the Bunny's in the air was a last minute decision on my behalf.  
Edward, he wasn't close enough to read rosalie's mind.  
Carslile, he was in his office doing work,  
Jasper probably had his nose stuck in a book.  
Esme would be cleaning,  
Emmet would be sneaking listening to Justin Bieber,  
So that means that no one, outside of Rosalie and I knew of that little encounter.  
I couldn't help but notice my change, I had changed so much! The old bella would not let this bring me down!  
When I thout I was getting stronger, I was acually getting weaker.

Then I remembered.. I hadn't had blood in two days..and I have only had a cookie in three. Cullens don't know anything about humans. And I was feeling a tad bit dizzy. (izzy cullen :P)  
Sighing angry, I walked to the kitchen and got out a pop tart nibbling on it while I searched for my blood. I was getting low on these. I took out the titan um bottle and chugged it down, licking my lips my eyes blazed and I wen't back for more. After nearly 3 bottles of blood I cried, I don't know why, and I didn't know what was going on with my body but I cried.

"Bella?" I herd Jaspers faint voice. Standing from my crouching posishon, I hid between the oven and the refridurator. I couldn't face anyone rite now. I was a discrace, I had gotten Rosalie's hair pissed on.

I wasn't sure what pissed ment, but I'm shure it ment Pee-Pee because thats what the bunny did, just all over her hair.

Her hair looked like pee-pee...Maybie the bunnie thout that was wear it was sop posed to go! Because her hair is Pissy!

Gosh! I can't wait to explain that to Rosalie! Maybie she will like me then!

* * *

**=)  
So, I re-wrote this quite a few times..  
Though I thout this was the best way to go so..  
Walah! Also, I'm going to be going back and makeing  
a few changes in the story, makeing them more discriptive  
and such, I'm not going to make them the same, I'm going to make bella  
a tad more kiddy and make more things happen, No, you DONT need to go back and  
read, because I'm not doing any major changes haha :) Just makeing this story better!  
And so Ive' got to go, and I am SO sorry for not updateing Ive' been buisy, next time i update  
Should not take so long, It shall' probably only be about two days! On friday or Saturday! Hehe! So  
please don't give up on me, I'm only 14 years old yet I have such a buisy scedual and I'm doing homework  
at three o'klock in the morning! Ive been falling behind in school, Ive got a D still! And reading has went from  
a 'B' to a 'C' and now I am just so veary mad that I could throw something... =( So Alex wanted to know, and somone  
Elce wanted to know when she was going to get re introduced into the story. To answer your questions I'm going to make them  
both meet agean in the second book when bella is 13, though you will be seeing ALOT of visions :)! Haha! And another question was  
how many chapters this will have, welll I would say...somewhere in the 80's things are going to be speeding up at bellas 6th birthday..**

PLEASE REVIEW!  
FOR THE LOVE OF EMMETS SECRET JUSTIN BEIBER CD's!  
JUST REVIEWWW!  
lol ;)


	48. Isabellas Promise

Chapter 43  
Isabellas Promise

* * *

Messages:  
-DizzyIzzyCullen: You are special :) JUST LIKE ALL MY READERS :P  
-FiveStarReader:THANK YOU SO MUCH!THAT MADE MY DAY!  
- Edward'sBella21: EEP! I will try lol

Play-list  
(Songs I listens to while I wrote this)

The  
Locnville-Sun in my pocket (Thses dudes are so hot! Their twins and they have deep voices! I love their music its just so! YOU KNOW!)

* * *

Isabella's POV.

I crawled out of the small place and ran to Jasper's arms.

"Bell!" He said relieved, "The others wen't to hunt. Carslile, Rose and I are hear though."

Well..I already knew that ROSALIE was here...

"IVE GOT TO SEE ROSALIE! QUICK!" I said suddenly.

"And why is that?" Jasper asked smiling down at me.

"Well, its a long story." I said.

"Bella, Im hundreds years old. I can make time for you."

I smirked. "Yet you cant make time to tell Alice that you love her?" I asked.

He sighed. "Ill get around to it."

"When? 100 years later when Alice would have found another vampire? Ive seen it." I lied tapping my head. "Ither you are going to tell her you love her, or she is going to be stuck with a power hungry vampire who is going to cheat on her and wind off breaking her heart."

Jasper gasped. "I like the first opshon better."

I smirked. "Me to Jazz."

"So, what is so important that you need to talk to Rosalie about?"

"Well, my rabbit was floating, doing cartwheels. But you see Rosalie's hair is Pissy! And so the bunny thought it was okay to piss their! And Rosalie said fuck and other bad stuff to me and I just figured out if I tell her that her hair smells like piss then it will all be better."

Jasper was glaring out the window now. "Whats wrong?"

"Rosalie said mean words at you? And now you are using them. Also you were hiding because you were crying. I felt it. Bella, I wan't you to stay far away from Rosalie,"

"Okay Japer-but wh-"

"Promises me." Jasper said.

I got out my witches pen from my back pocket and a sheet of paper.

_I isabella swan swear that I will stay far away from Rosalie Cullen._

Jasper tilted his head.

"Its a wizard promise. I can only go agents it if you allow it." I said folding the paper and shoving it into his pocket.

* * *

**:O!  
MWA GAGA! LADY GAGA HAS HYPNOTIZED ME!  
SO, I hope you lyked this chapter..Caus' if you didn't Im  
a son of a crappy writer :/ Well a daughter of a crappy writer  
:L so..it was a tad longer~  
My fingers hurt because of these wide keys! My fingers are getting a workout that will  
make my rings to tight! :(  
C' ya Saturday!**

**(I DID THIS AT 12:00 at night!)**

PLEASE REVIEW!  
FOR GODS SAKE AND ROSALIE's PISSY HAIR!  
JUST REVIEW! ;)


	49. uhm

Chapter 43  
untitled

* * *

Messages:  
nun

Play-list  
(Songs I listens to while I wrote this)

BOTDF-CANDYLAN  
SUPERCHICK-CURAGE  
SUPERCHICK-LIVE  
UNKNOWN-THIS IS LOVE

* * *

Isabella's POV.

Jasper spent the whole day with me.

"Jazzy, can we play cowboys?"

He smiled. "Shure!"

"Get a texas hat!" I declaired.

He was out the room in a zoom then back with a Cowboy hat on my head.

"Now, get on all fours!"

He sighed but did as I asked. I climbed on him and got out my belt.

Hitting him as hard as I could with the belt, he screamed (A girlish one) and ran. And woah! This was fast!

"GIDDUP!" I said giggling.

Jasper sighed and came to a stop. "Done?"

"Uh..no."

He sighed, but cept running.

I spent the whole nite with Jasper, Carslile came and cratled me when he heard me getting sleepy.+

"Daddy?"

He still wasn't used to me calling that, but he would always smile.

"Yes Bella?"

"You guys, you don't feed me enough, and I think Im geeting weaker."

Relisashon struck Carslile's and Jasper's face.

"BELLA! THAT WOULD MEAN YOU HAVENT HAD ANYTHING TO EAT FOR FIVE DAYS!" Jasper said panicing. "AND BLOOD! We-WE DIDN'T GET ANYMORE!"

"Relax Jasper, I made myself food. And as for blood I still have 2 bottles in my bag I came with." I said.

They both let out a sigh of relif.

"Okay, we have to remimber to keep fresh food in stock." Carslile said pinching his nose.  
"And blood."Jasper added looking at me with pain.

* * *

**Short cuz' I did this in 3 mins! Hehe! I will update agean! **


	50. Chapter 50

Hello Everyone..

okay. So you may have noticed that the story sort of falls apart..so Im putting this story on hold and im going back to make changes! Meanwhille im going to be createing a new story! lookout for it!


End file.
